


El hombre de la radio

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, Primer encuentro, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La razón por la que Arturo Pendragón, capitán del SAS, no puede mantener a un especialista en comunicaciones en el equipo Excalibur es porque ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno. Así que, cuando asignan al teniente Merlín Emrys a su escuadrón,  Arturo hará todo lo que esté en su mano para probar que Merlín tampoco es lo suficientemente bueno. Pero lo es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hombre de la radio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Radioman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlT: Esto es una traducción de la primera parte del fanfic Loaded March, de Footloose. Los personajes no son míos y no saco dinero de esto.
> 
> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín (TV) no me pertenecen y no saco beneficio de este trabajo. Este es mi primer fanfiction (de cualquier tipo) y los términos militares no se han revisado. 
> 
> Advertencia: esto es un fic militar y habrá violencia militar.

— ¡Roman! ¡Joder, Roman! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Arturo lanzó una mirada rápida alrededor del muro medio derruido que estaba usando como refugio y saltó para atrás cuando los ladrillos de mala calidad se hicieron polvo contra una ráfaga continua de disparos automáticos. Había visto lo suficiente para saber que el nuevo especialista en comunicaciones no era para el escuadrón. Para empezar, pensaba que sabía más que Arturo. Para terminar, pensaba que sabía más que Arturo.

Por lo que respectaba a Arturo Pendragón, capitán del regimiento 22 de las SAS, destacamento C, equipo Excalibur, eso era un crimen que merecía ser juzgado en consejo de guerra. Masculló entre dientes la misma maldición que había estado mascullando los últimos ocho meses. ¿Por qué División no podía asignarle un remplazo que tuviera al menos un par de neuronas que hicieran sinapsis? MacGilvray, el miembro original del equipo, no había estado mal. Sabía cómo pararse a escuchar antes de abrir la boca y no se le daba mal hacer informes de situación y planear incursiones. Por lo menos, no se le daba mal hasta que lo llenaron de plomo de tal manera que ya nunca volvería a estar en servicio activo con Excalibur.

— ¡Caballero-2! ¿Lo estás viendo?

—Confirmado, Caballero-1. Tengo ojos en nuestro caballo desbocado— contestó la voz de León a través de la conexión segura de radio.

— Yo diría nuestro caballo desbocado muerto— interrumpió la voz de Gwaine.

— Está atrapado entre el Ford de imitación destrozado y lo que queda del muro este a tus dos en punto— continuó León—. Arrinconado por un francotirador arriba del edificio noroeste y un par de matones con semiautomáticas al sudeste, a tus diez. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

— ¡Caballero-3! ¿Estás en posición?— preguntó Arturo.

—Unas ruinas en llamas y un hombre bomba me han retrasado un poco. Llegaré en 15 segundos— dijo Lancelot, casi sin aliento, por la radio.

— ¡Caballero-4!—

—Tengo al matón número dos en el punto de mira. Si el matón número tres se mueve un poco a la izquierda, me llevo dos por el precio de uno— contestó Gwaine, arrogante como siempre.

Arturo corrió agachado a lo ancho del edificio bombardeado que estaba usando como escudo, echó un vistazo y limpió el estrecho callejón del final y zigzagueó  entre los escombros con un sigilo que habría hecho orgulloso incluso al ex coronel Uther Pendragón, si es que era capaz de sentir algo hoy en día. Sin embargo, eso no impedía para nada que Arturo lo siguiera intentando. Se detuvo en mitad de carrera al otro lado, justo en la boca de callejón, desde donde podía controlar mejor la situación.

— ¡Caballeros!  ¡A mi señal…!

— ¿A qué coño esperáis? ¿Estáis ahí? ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy atrapado! ¡Ayuda!— Roman, en todo su esplendor, parecía haber olvidado la frecuencia correcta para emitir por radio y estaba gritando por su vida en abierto.

Arturo apretó el cañón de la pistola con la mano y rechinó los dientes. Casi podía oír a Gwaine riéndose en su posición al otro lado de la plaza, 500m más arriba.

—Cien pavos a que se va a las 2 horas de volver al cuartel— soltó Gwaine.

—Cállate, Caballero-4— contestó Arturo.

—Me apunto— se unió Percival.

Arturo los ignoró.

—A mi señal. Tres, dos…

—Caballero-1, cuento ocho entrantes, muy armados, acercándose a ti a tus seis— la voz de Owain crepitó por radio—. Tres reuniéndose sobre Caballero-2.

Arturo respiró profundamente, incapaz de evitar que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Para esto vivía, la emoción, la adrenalina, el desafío.

—Vale, Caballeros. Sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Nos vemos al otro lado.

**ooOOoo**

—Paga— Percival dejó  la mano boca arriba a la altura de la nariz de Gwaine, moviendo los dedos. No habían tardado dos horas en conseguir que transfirieran a Roman. Había costado dos semanas. Dos largas y dolorosas semanas con Roman gimoteando y quejándose, de amenazas por la espalda y deudas saldadas, pero a Arturo le parecía que el resto de la gente del regimiento estaba más interesada en asegurarse de que Roman no volviera a sus escuadrones que en esforzarse por que a Arturo le tocara aguantarlo más tiempo.

Dos semanas. Y no es que no lo intentaran. Tan pronto como volvieron a los cuarteles temporales, Arturo se llevó aparte al comandante de la división y le dio la versión rápida y sin tapujos del informe oficial, que incluía cómo Roman había ignorado la orden directa de quedarse en la retaguardia para vigilar el equipo. No era la primera vez que se escribían quejas en el expediente de Roman y no sería la última vez que le pasaran los papeles de traspaso al pálido teniente. Pero antes de que el Santo Grial de su transferencia llegara,  los hombres de Arturo fueron mandados en misión otra vez.

Un pajarito le contó a Roman que Arturo lo estaba poniendo verde y todo fue de mal en peor desde ahí hasta que los papeles habían llegado, por fin, esa tarde. Firmados, sellados y enviados. Arturo ni se molestó en decir adiós.

—Ayúdame con la siguiente ronda— dijo Percy mientras le daba golpecitos a Lancelot en el hombro y levantaba el dinero—. Corre a mi cuenta

—Con  mi dinero— puntualizó Gwaine.

—Ahora es mío— dijo Percy, abanicándose con el dinero antes de sonreírle a toda la mesa. No se molestó en preguntar qué querían. La mayoría del grupo habían sido amigos ya antes del ejército y habían estado juntos en el escuadrón, por algún milagro burocrático, durante tanto tiempo que todo el mundo sabía las preferencias de todo el mundo.

Habría algún cóctel pijo (para reírse de Gwaine), habría algo más fuerte (en general para Perceval y Owain) y habría cerveza. Era casi un requisito cuando estaban de permiso en el Merry Old., que tenía en el grifo una cerveza artesanal que más de un escuadrón había planeado, en plena borrachera, trasladar a su propia ciudad cuando terminara su período de servicio.

Arturo negaba estar involucrado en tales planes traicioneros. Al menos sobrio.

La Regencia era el pub no oficial fuera de la base del escuadrón SAS para antes de los R&R (NdlT: Rest & Recuperation, estar de permiso). Los uniformes iban contra las reglas, al tablero de dardos le faltaba la diana, porque todo el mundo era _así_ de bueno, y las mesas de billar tenían listas de espera de al menos un kilómetro, llenas de los nombres de los novatos recién llegados de Entrenamiento Básico, dispuestos a cambiar su turno en las mesas con un soldado con más experiencia a cambio de consejos de combate o historias.

Arturo no recordaba la última vez que habían estado todos por ahí un viernes por la noche, pero desde luego no recordaba que La Regencia estuviera tan abarrotado.

—Veo que las conejitas están aquí a pleno rendimiento— dijo Gwen, siguiendo los movimientos de Lance hacia el bar, donde la gente le cedió el paso más que a Percy. Una rubia guapa que llevaba poco más que un par de pañuelos enroscó un brazo posesivamente alrededor del de Lance y sacudió la cadera contra la suya antes de que él se desenganchara de ella con una blanquísima sonrisa. Lance, siempre caballeroso, no bajó los ojos del cuello de la chica.

Percy ni lo intentó.

Gwen puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la vista rápidamente.

 —Te puedes encargar de ella— la provocó Morgana.

Todo el mundo, en especial Gwen, sabía que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Lancelot era lo más fiel de este mundo, lo que hacía que Arturo se preguntara, otra vez, por qué no había intentado nada con él tiempo atrás. El único recordatorio que necesitaba era la alianza en el dedo de Gwen y el anillo a juega que ella iba a llevar en un colgante hasta que el periodo de servicio de Lance terminara.

Arturo se sabía la fecha de memoria. Todos se habían unido al ejército a la vez y terminarían a la vez, a no ser que estallara algo desastroso, como otra guerra, y tuvieran que cumplir. Oficialmente les quedaban 18 meses, una semana y tres días. Y que eso fuera todo.

— ¿Quién se encarga de quién?— preguntó León mientras se sentaba junto a Morgana, con un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de esta.

—Gwen contra la pava de ahí— señaló Morgana.

—No hay color— contestó León.

—No sé— Gwaine se inclinó hacia delante, con lo que dispersó la pequeña ciudad de vasos y jarras que había en la mesa—. Parece un poco peleona. A lo mejor dura un par de minutos.

— ¿En qué universo?— rió Morgana.

—Aquel en el que gano dinero— dijo Gwaine.

—Ese no existe— Arturo escondió la sonrisa con el vaso, apurando lo último de su cerveza. Cruzó una mirada con Morgana y compartieron una sonrisa de hermanos antes de recordar, ambos, que se suponía que no se aguantaban. Vio cómo achinaba los ojos y se le ampliaba la sonrisa y deseó,  por un momento, no haber dicho nada de nada.

— ¡Eh! ¡Qué os den!—dijo Gwaine entonces—. Me iría a dónde se me aprecie…

— ¿Y dónde está ese reino de fantasía?— preguntó León.

—… pero hay cerveza fresca en camino— terminó Gwaine, inclinando la silla para atrás para ver a qué se debía  la espera.

—Entonces— dijo Morgana mientras se inclinaba para golpear a Arturo en un hombro—, ¿sabe Uther que estás de R&R?

—Déjame respirar, Morgana. ¿No puede un hombre beberse su cerveza en paz?— le gruñó Arturo, intentando no hacer una mueca. Podía aguantar cualquier tipo de paliza en el campo de batalla o en los entrenamientos, pero lo único que de verdad podía con él eran las cenas obligatorias los días que estaba en la ciudad. El ex coronel  (pero que ni se te ocurriera llamarlo algo diferente a “coronel”) Pendragón no aceptaba un no por respuesta y la pregunta era cuándo terminaba  el servicio de Arturo para que pudiera ir y ayudarlo con el negocio familiar, que él había levantado con sus propias manos desnudas.

Las cenas terminaban, siempre, tras varios “sí, señor” suaves ante cualquiera que fuera en lo que Uther veía fallos, un recordatorio de que se iba a unir a Pendragon Asesores como cabeza de un departamento (a veces era el departamento de prueba de armas; a veces era estar a cargo de las fuerza de apoyo; pocas veces era como jefe de I+D, de dónde salían los nuevos artefactos para el ejército) y último, pero no menos importante, una pregunta directa sobre el estado de su vida amorosa.

Cómo si Uther no supiera ya que estaba soltero, sentía una preferencia fuerte e inflexible por los hombres y que, a pesar de la abundancia de hombre de muy buen ver no solo en su escuadrón, si no en todo el ejército británico, no era como si Arturo tuviera tiempo para tener una vida amorosa, para empezar, incluso si no hubiera leyes contra fraternizar.

—Déjame respirar, Arturo— se burló Morgana y León, notando la hostilidad creciente, retiró el brazo de su silla—. Mientras tú estabas por ahí de juerga esquivando balas, yo me jugaba la vida en cenas con Uther cada vez que estaba en la ciudad.

—Probablemente le gritabas por cualquier cagada del departamento de marketing— dijo Arturo. Morgana se encargaba de Relaciones Públicas, pero una batalla en curso con un muy vengativo jefe de Marketing había convertido a Morgana en una persona muy peligrosa de tener cerca.

Como ahora.

—No intentes cambiar de tema— cortó Morgana, achinando los ojos tanto que parecían dagas afiladas muy capaces de cortar carne si Morgana se enfadaba lo suficiente—. La cosa es que no he visto a León en dos meses, y…

— ¿Por qué no estáis casados ya?— Arturo intentó otra técnica de distracción. No funcionó. Ni de lejos.

—… es tu padre. Le gustaría verte y me lo debes por aquella vez que te largaste al bar con Pedraig…

 Arturo suspiró para sus adentros y miró alrededor. No había nadie cerca, lo que ya era algo. Puede que su escuadrón y sus amigos estuvieran perfectamente a gusto con las preferencias de Arturo y, oficialmente, la política del ejército respecto a preferencias sexuales alternativas era bastante relajada, pero no era como si quisiera publicarlo en la sección de solteros solitarios del periódico de la base. Se tomaba muy a pecho la regla de “no preguntes, no digas”, aunque ya no fuera necesario.

— ¿Pedraig? Ni de coña, tío. No sabía que fueras su tipo— interrumpió Gwaine.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? Yo soy el tipo de todo el mundo— dijo Arturo—. Además, ¿te importaría bajar el volumen? No me anuncio precisamente.

—No todo el mundo es tu tipo— puntualizó Gwaine—. Y probablemente deberías anunciarte.

Morgana golpeó la mesa con una muñeca delgada y delicada y todos los vasos de la mesa saltaron varios centímetros.

—… y a no ser que quieras que le diga lo que estabas haciendo en su cumpleaños en vez de ir a la conferencia de gala como el chico de oro y futuro ejecutivo del que él quería pavonearse, vas a…

—Vale, Morgana— dijo Arturo, y dejó su vaso en la mesa, con cansancio. Se reclinó en la silla exactamente como Gwaine había hecho hacía un minuto, preguntándose qué pasaba con las bebidas.

—Irás mañana por la noche— viniendo de Morgana, no era una pregunta. Era una orden—. Y no vas a salir corriendo en cuanto se sirva el postre.

Arturo gruñó para sus adentros.

—Oh, vamos, Morgana…

— ¡Hazlo!

**ooOOoo**

Iban por el segundo plato de lo que ya era una comida interminable en una mesa demasiado grande y en una casa demasiado grande cuando Arturo cedió y miró el reloj. Ya habían hablado de todos los temas seguros, habían tratado muy por encima la vida amorosa de Arturo y este no tenía ningún interés en oír las noticias de Uther. Las misiones de Arturo era información clasificada, aunque Uther parecía saberlo todo sobre ellas de todas formas.

—Estás sin oficial de comunicaciones. Otra vez.

—Lo he hecho bastante bien sin uno hasta ahora, señor— dijo Arturo—. Mis hombres se las apañan.

—La radio de corto alcance tiene sus límites— contestó Uther—. Deberías estar preocupado por perder comunicaciones a larga distancia. Tengo entendido que casi pierdes al último en un tiroteo.

—Casi le arrancan la cabeza a tiros, sí— aclaró Arturo, pero sabía reconocer cuando le intentaban vender algo—. ¿He de suponer que tienes algún nuevo tipo de dispositivo ligero de larga distancia en desarrollo que eliminaría por completo la necesidad de un especialista en comunicaciones?

Uther juntó las manos por encima del rosbif, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Arturo dejó el tenedor, sabiendo que se le venía encima una buena.

—Ningún hombre es dispensable en una unidad. Cada uno tiene un papel específico, muy importante, que desarrollar. Puede que estés entrenando a tus hombres para que asuman tantos roles como les sea posible en el campo, pero un especialista es solo eso. Un especialista. La comunicación con el cuartel es extremadamente importante. La cadena de mando adecuada se debe mantener y, si pierdes esa línea directa, pierdes información importante que ayudaría a guiar tus decisiones en el campo de batalla. ¿Lo entiendes, Arturo? Has estado en los SAS bastante tiempo. ¿O te perdiste esa clase?

—No, señor— dijo Arturo, sintiéndose de nuevo un recluta, verde, recién salido del entrenamiento básico, con sus instructores comparándolo con su padre y dándose cuenta de que, aunque hubiera crecido con un héroe de guerra en casa, no sabía una mierda y nunca iba a estar a la altura. Todos esos años después, todas esas misiones que había dirigido con éxito, no eran nada comparados con todo lo que Uther había hecho.

 El listón por el que se medía era jodido de superar. No importaba cuántas veces se dijera a sí mismo que pasara, seguía intentando llegar a una altura que siempre se le quedaba lejos.

—Es una lástima que ninguno de tus amigos tenga la cabeza necesaria para el delicado trabajo electrónico necesario para ser especialista en comunicaciones— dijo Uther—. Los modelos que sacamos ahora de I+D tienen interesados a los expertos. Conexiones por satélite, mapas por infrarrojos y por calor, todo un mundo de posibilidades en un dispositivo no más grande que una caja de zapatos.

—Suena fascinante, seño— dijo Arturo con monotonía, estando de acuerdo solo porque quería terminar de cenar rápido y volver a su cuartel en la base, aunque tenía un apartamento en perfecto estado en la ciudad que le cuidaban mientras estaba de servicio.

Los dos sitios estarían vacíos, con nadie que lo esperara allí, pero al menos el cuartel era más pequeño, hogareño y mucho menos _estéril_.

—Las primeras pruebas de campo son prometedoras, pero se han realizado bajo condiciones controladas. Nos gustaría llevarlas a cabo en misiones reales, desde luego, para ver cómo funcionan…

Arturo asentía en los momentos adecuados. La experiencia le decía exactamente a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—… y te sería beneficioso tener la oportunidad de ver nuestro equipo en acción para cuando dirijas el departamento. Por desgracia, a menos que tengas un especialista en comunicaciones… tengo entendido que te asignarán uno nuevo pronto. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas con este.

Arturo forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, señor. Lo intentaré.

—Haz algo más que solo intentarlo.

**ooOOoo**

Al comandante Thomas Kilgarrah lo llamaban el Dragón en todas partes menos a la cara, incluso sus mayores. Era un hombre de cara severa con pequeños trozos de piel quemada por fuego químico, y las cicatrices se habían curado dando a su piel una textura desigual y escamosa. Aunque no era un hombre grande, podía hacer que una habitación espaciosa y vacía pareciera llena hasta los topes y sofocante con solo entrar por la puerta. No era solo la presencia física lo que le había ganado el apodo. Constantemente daba la sensación de que pudiera comerse a cualquiera por la única razón de parecer un buen aperitivo y que lo haría riendo entre dientes mientras masticaba.

Ese mismo aire divertido fue lo que recibió a Arturo cuando volvió pronto del R&R para dejar a su escuadrón organizado y listo para la siguiente misión, fuera lo que fuera que les tocara hacer esta vez. No tendrían la reunión informativa hasta que todo el escuadrón estuviera junto, normalmente con Gwaine arrastrándose el último, todavía borracho como una cuba o llevando la ropa interior de alguna chica porque no podía encontrar la suya. O ambos.

Sin embargo, los encargos para el escuadrón venían directamente del Dragón cada vez más a menudo, saltándose un par rangos en el escalafón en el proceso. Cada vez que Arturo  se encontraba delante de su mesa las fosas nasales eran más anchas y les salía más humo.

Podía ser solo por los cigarrillos, claro. Era tristemente célebre por ser un fumador compulsivo.

—Bueno, obviamente, nos hemos quedado sin especialista en comunicaciones de sobra que asignar a su escuadrón— dijo el Comandante Kilgarrah, directo al grano a través de una pantalla de humo azul—. No quiero dividir otros equipos. Y esto los pone a ustedes en la incómoda situación de ya no ser el equipo preferido a la hora de mandar a alguien en una misión.

— ¿Qué? No, no haga eso— dijo Arturo, sin poder evitarlo—. Señor. Ya hemos estado antes en el campo sin oficial de comunicaciones y siempre ha ido bien. De hecho, hemos superado las expectativas, incluso con un hombre de menos.

—Sabía que diría eso. Entonces se me ocurrió imaginar los resultados que obtendrían sin no estuvieran con un hombre de menos.

Arturo soportó la mirada letal del Dragón, resistió la necesidad de toser mientras se apagaba otro cigarrillo en el cenicero y se arriesgó a mirar de reojo la carpeta que había debajo de la mano izquierda del Comandante.

—Así que no van a estar con un hombre de menos.

—Había dicho que no había nadie más, señor.

—Nadie más en el regimiento 22— contestó el Dragón dando palmaditas a la carpeta—.Voy a reclutar a alguien del 21.

Arturo casi perdió el equilibrio de la sorpresa.

—¿De los Artistas? Pero, señor, esos son los reservistas. No están ni de lejos…

—Si va a decir que los hombres que sirven como reservistas no están ni de lejos cerca de sus estándares, le sugiero encarecidamente que se calle.

—Sí, señor.

—Me han dicho que el chico es bueno. Muy bueno. Del tipo que puede improvisar conexión inalámbrica con un par de peniques y algo de cable. Está dispuesto a inscribirse para un tour de dos años si la cosa funciona con su equipo—el Dragón le echó una mirada dura a Arturo que le recordó a Uther—. Y va a hacer que funcione.

Arturo hizo una mueca para sus adentros y murmuró un “Sí, señor”

—Excelente. Está ya de camino desde Gales, debe presentarse antes de las 1700. Puede retirarse.

Arturo saludó y dio media vuelta antes de otra media vuelta.

—¿Señor? ¿Cómo se llama?

El Dragón cogió la carpeta y le echó un vistazo.

—Emrys. Merlín Emrys.

**ooOOoo**

Merlín sujetó el sobre en el aire e intentó leer la carta sin abrirlo.

—Sabes que tienes que sacarla antes si quieres saber lo que dice, ¿no? –preguntó Will antes de colocarse  a su lado y darle un codazo en las costillas.

— Déjame— siseó Merlín. Había cerca nuevos reclutas llevando a cabo maniobras a campo abierto, un campo que era más una colina ondulada que otra cosa, con los instructores aprovechando la ventaja de la altura, y él todavía no había superado la vergüenza de la última vez que Will se le había tirado encima y habían acabado en el suelo del comedor.

Meterse en otra pelea con Will por el contenido de la carta no iba a aumentar las posibilidades de traspaso que había estado esperando. No importaba que ambos estuvieran entre el personal veterano (donde “veterano” significaba “no novato”) y entre los instructores más duros. Era imposible conseguir que los recién llegados los tomaran en serio tras verlos con el uniforme lleno de puré de patatas y salsa de maíz por toda la cara.

 —Estás sobando esa carta como si fuera una revista porno—dijo Will—. ¿A qué esperas? Ábrela ya.

—Intento averiguar si debería prepararme para malas noticias—dijo Merlín, doblando el sobre en dos y metiéndoselo de golpe en un bolsillo.

— Esconderlo no va a ayudar—le dijo Will—. Simplemente dámelo. Le echaré un vistazo y te diré lo idiota que eres.

Merlín le dedicó una sonrisillas.

—Qué buen amigo eres. No.

— Eres un rollo.

— Y tú me vas a meter en líos. ¿Qué tienes ahora?

—Entrenamiento con armas de fuego. ¿Tú?

— Crack y hack—dijo Merlín con el ceño fruncido. No era el nombre oficial, ni de lejos, pero así es como él lo llamaba, y sabía que la mayoría de la base lo hacía también. “Crack y hack” era pillar las frecuencias enemigas y hackear su encriptación, pero también funcionaba al revés. Los reclutas aprendían durante cuánto tiempo podían hackear algo antes de rajarse—. Odio esta clase. Dos de los nuevos no van a conseguirlo y voy a tener que gritarles.

—Oh, los vas a hacer llorar— se burló Will—. Y luego tú vas a llorar.

—Que te jodan.

Will lo empujó y Merlín patinó en el palmo de nieve que había caído por la noche. Solo ese palmo de nieve era suficiente para paralizar por completo media Gran Bretaña y Merlín podía oír a algunos soldados cercanos quejándose y comentando que ojalá paralizara también al SAS. Merlín los miró con dureza, al menos, con toda la dureza que pudo conseguir, y ellos tragaron saliva, murmuraron un _síseñor_ y “tengo que estar en otra parte y me voy para allá ahora mismo” y se fueron siguiendo sus pisadas en la nieve.

—Has estado viendo esas películas americanas de sargentos de instrucción, ¿no?

—¡Eh! La mirada de Viggo Mortensen es difícil de dominar, pero la tendré perfeccionada para cuando termine mi tour—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. Se tocó el bolsillo y notó el sobre arrugarse—. Bueno, si es que consigo un tour.

—Lo harás—dijo Will con tono alentador, el mismo tono que usaba cuando pensaba que Merlín estaba siendo estúpido pero a la vez intentaba ser agradable en ese nanosegundo antes de enfardarse con su inseguridad. Le dio un manotazo en el brazo—. Mira, ¿por qué no la abrimos luego, justo después del té?  ¿Traes algo de bebida para celebrarlo antes del toque de silencio?

—Puede que sea algo de bebida para ahogar mis penas—puntualizó Merlín.

—Eh, no hagas que te pegue. Mi cuarto, no llegues tarde, _teniente_ —Will caminó hacia atrás en dirección al campo de tiro. Moviendo la muñeca un poco en un saludo descuidado hacia Merlín.

Merlín sonrió y corrió hacia su clase.

**ooOOoo**

Como había predicho, su grupo destrozó no una, sino dos, radios y se cargaron dos portátiles, y la verdad es que  no quería ni saber cómo el novato ese había conseguido convertir trozos de un teléfono móvil en un infierno llameante, pero al final Merlín consiguió tenerlo todo bajo control y enseñó a los reclutas un par de cosas sobres cómo hackear ondas y cómo escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Y todo eso antes de cenar, además de ayudar a algunos de los bata blanca del centro de investigación, que le consultaron sobre una pieza de tecnología enemiga por la cual tampoco necesitaba preocuparse él.

Mientras limpiaba su kit se preguntó por qué el enemigo construiría dispositivos de rastreo con transmisores de corto alcance, pero se olvidó por completo del tema cuando le rugió el estómago.

El comedor era el comedor y su comida nutritiva y sosa, pero saludable, caía en el estómago cual ladrillo, lo que hacía que echara de menos las raciones de campaña. Al menos ahí había variedad. No sabía cuánto puré de cafetería más podía comer día tras día y más ahora que los chefs habituales estaban entrenando a cocineros nuevos que estaban decididos a dominar el arte de darle a la comida sabor a cartón,  fuera como fuera, o no los mandaban al campo de batalla.

Dejó su bandeja en la pila y fue a buscar a Will.

Ser instructor tenía sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, aún con su propio entrenamiento, trabajar su forma física y enseñar a otros, Merlín tenía mucho más tiempo libre que cualquier sargento de pelotón, que tenían que controlar a los reclutas. Él solo tenía que asegurarse de que no suspendieran y, si lo hacían, ponerlos a prueba una y otra vez hasta que aprobaran.

—¿Algún buen tirador en tu grupo? — le preguntó a Will, sentándose en la litera. Will estaba en su escritorio, ojeando el papeleo de evaluación y haciendo anotaciones de vez en cuando. Merlín ya había rellenado las evaluaciones preliminares de sus estudiantes y las había archivado. Fácil, ya que solo tenía 20 personas en su grupo, pero Will tenía todo un pelotón de reclutas de los que preocuparse, a los que puntuar y evaluar, además de tener que escribir los comentarios personales necesarios para que el comité de evaluación decidieran en qué especialidad encajarían mejor los soldados, o si de verdad estaban tan interesados en el SAS, después de todo.

Will giró la muñeca en el aire y siguió tomando notas.

— Quizá un par pueden darle a la pared de un granero a 500 metros. El resto… ¿por qué nos metimos en esto?

— Porque no hay muchas otras cosas que puedas hacer con una diplomatura indefinida—contestó Merlín. Los dos habían ido a la universidad juntos, pero mientras Merlín se especializaba en ingeniería, Will había hecho todas las asignaturas fáciles en las que se había podido matricular hasta acumular los créditos necesarios para sacarse un título. Will le contestó levantado dos dedos.

—Si hubiera sabido en había tantos deberes en el ejército me habría metido en la marina. O a las fuerzas aéreas. Sí, definitivamente a las fuerzas aéreas.

—¿Donde te habrías pasado tu tour fregando cubiertas o limpiando el parabrisas de una avioneta?—dijo Merlín. Se acercó al armario y sacó la botella de whiskey que Will siempre escondía ahí para emergencias. Le dio un trago y se la pasó a Will.

— Como si fueran a desaprovechar todo este potencial en algo menos que un caza—dijo Will usando dos dedos de la mano con la que sujetaba la botella para señalarse a sí mismo mientras daba un trago. Tiró el boli sobre el montón de papeles y se giró en la silla.

— Ahora… la carta—dijo Will, devolviéndole la botella—. He estado pensando. Quizá deberías abrirla ahora, mejor. ¿Y si es urgente? ¿Del tipo “debes aceptar esta misión en las siguientes 24 horas o se te ejecutará por tu fracaso en cumplir con tu deber para con la reina y tu país” en plan _Misión Imposible_?

— Te he dicho ya que no intentes pensar. Te sale humo de las orejas. No resulta apropiado y huele mal.

— No seas cobarde, Merlín. Ábrela y quítatelo de encima. ¿Cuánto hace que quieres volver al servicio activo?

— Siete meses—contestó Merlín, pasando la botella otra vez—. Siete meses, cuatro solicitudes. Uno solo puede aguantar cierto número de rechazos, ¿sabes?

Se paró a pensar.

—De hecho,  no lo sabes, ¿no? Estás como inmunizado contra el rechazo, o algo. El viernes pasado…

— Eh, no estamos hablando de mí, teniente Rodeos—Will lo señaló con un gesto—. Abre la maldita carta antes de que la abra por ti.

La carta le pesaba en el bolsillo desde que la había recibido y ahora la tenía apretujada en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. La sacó, alisó el sobre arrugado y pasó los dedos por las letras como si esperara que cobraran vida por arte de magia, lo que tampoco era descabellado. Ya le había pasado al menos una vez, en la universidad, las letras le habían declarado la guerra a los números usando paréntesis como escudos, signos de igual como cañones y signos de resta como espadas. Su examen era un desastre que entregó con el tiempo justo, con borrones de lápiz allí donde las respuestas deberían estar y manchas borradas allí donde había intentado controlar a los pequeños soldados.

Después de eso había aprendido a beber café siempre y a prestar atención en clase.

— ¿Qué hago si es otro no?

— Terminas este tour, no te alistas otra vez,  pillas un trabajo fácil en una de las grandes empresas que llevan años intentando hacerse contigo y te conviertes en mi amante ricachón.

Merlín le pegó un trago al whiskey.

—Todo eso suena muy bien menos por la última parte, en la que sé que acabaré sexualmente frustrado porque tú no vas a cumplir.

— Cambio de sexo, tío. Siempre te digo que serías una chica muy mona.

— Da mal rollo que pensaras en mí como una chica.

— Estaba borracho y colocado y fue ese Halloween en casa de Wendy y te habías sacado el disfraz de tabernera de la nada. Aún creo que no tenías suficiente relleno—dijo Will golpeándose el pecho—. ¿La carta? Venga. Es como quitarte celo de la boca. Hazlo rápido.

Merlín enarcó una ceja.

—¿Algo que debería saber? ¿Quitarte celo de la boca? ¿Has tenido que recurrir a alguna perversión sadomaso para conseguir…

— La pelirroja, ¿vale? Salí del bar con la pelirroja. ¿Vi? Ya sabes, la que anda por ahí vestida de dominatrix. Todavía estoy pagando por ello. Ahora abre la carta.

Merlín sonrío. Volvió a trazar las letras con los dedos y metió una por el borde. Intentó mantener el sobre intacto, pero a mitad lo dejó, lo abrió de golpe y sacó la carta. Ni siquiera respirar hondo le ayudó a mantener la calma mientras desdoblaba la carta. Hizo una mueca cuando vio el familiar membrete, el familiar formato, el familiar comienzo.

Las letras se emborronaban y las leyó otra vez. Le palpitó el corazón.

— Pásame el whiskey—vació la botella y empezó a toser cuando se fue por el agujero equivocado.

— Oh, Merlín. Otra vez no. Lo siento.

Merlín tosió un poco más y negó con la cabeza.

— No, no – le tendió el sobre y Will se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Estás dentro! ¡Serás capullo! ¡Estás dentro!

Merlín no tenía claro si era el whiskey o si estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo que la euforia lo estaba atontando, porque se levanto e hizo un pequeño baile torpe que lo acabó tirando, tambaleante,  en la cama, con Will señalándolo y riéndose. Estaba dentro. Por fin iba a volver por completo al servicio activo en el campo, en vez de enseñar todo lo que sabía a críos que nunca entenderían la mitad de las cosas que él les tenía que enseñar. No es que fuera un yonkie de la adrenalina (bueno, quizá sí), pero desde que le habían disparado y lo habían transferido para que fuera útil mientras se recuperaba, Merlín sentía como si le faltara algo.

No había nada como la camaradería entre soldado en el campo de batalla, como los lazos que se formaban entre personas que estaban al borde de la muerte ni como la emoción de trabajar con un grupo que sabía lo que hacía y podía llevar a cabo la misión. No volvería a su antiguo equipo, claro, porque su equipo se separó un par de meses después de que lo mandaran a los Artistas, luego Will consiguió de alguna manera que lo destinaran con él, pero, aún así… eran buenas noticias. Geniales. Fantásticas.

Entonces dejaron de serlo.

— Mierda. Mamá me va a matar.

La gran sonrisa de Will se desvaneció como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada encima.

— ¡A ti que te den! ¡Tu madre me va a matar a mí!

Hunith Emrys era una persona que imponía respeto. Un respeto aterrador hasta el punto que la mayor fuerza de batalla de las fuerzas armadas se pararía en seco, con los mejores generales intentando desarrollar la mejor estrategia para pasar con seguridad. Antes enfermera en el ejército regular, ahora enfermera de urgencias, la madre de Merlín sabía los peligros en los que se metía Merlín cuando estaba en servicio activo,  porque había perdido al padre de Merlín cuando Merlín era pequeño.

— Puedes llamarla cuando llegues allí—sugirió Will—. Fuera del alcance de sus rodillos.

— ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

— Soy el mejor tirador a este lado de Londres – rió Will.

— Teniendo en cuenta que los demás apenas pueden darle al lado ancho de un granero, no es decir mucho—dijo Merlín.

— ¡Eh! Devuélveme mi whiskey.

— Además, tú te cagarías y te temblarían las rodillas en el momento en que mamá te mirara. Todos tus secretos, le contarías, incluido cómo odias su guiso de conejo.

— Tu madre sería una gran torturadora. No tendría ni que ponerles la mano encima, bastaría que los mirara fijamente para acabar con ellos—dijo Will. Los dos palidecieron de pensarlo y Will se calmó con el último trago del líquido ambarino—. Entonces, ¿cuándo te vas?

Merlín se estabilizó y miró la cara otra vez.

— Pronto, supongo. Las órdenes se están organizando. Debería salir el 28.

— Hoy es 26

— Oh, mierda—dijo Merlín, frotándose la cara—. Menos mal que he abierto la carta, ¿eh?

— Menos mal que te he hecho abrir la carta—lo corrigió Will, abriendo el armario con el pie y hurgando para ver si podía encontrar otra botella—. Mierda, tengo que hacer que uno de los cadetes vaya y me compre pimple.

— ¿Haces que los novatos te compren alcohol?

— ¿Tú no?

— No – Merlín frunció el ceño.

— Tú te lo pierdes—dijo Will—. Harían cualquier cosa por  ganar puntos con el tipo que les pone la nota. Deberías soltar alguna pista si tienes la oportunidad. Mira lo que te digo. Mañana por la noche. Es tu última noche aquí, ¿por qué no vamos al bar, nos tomamos un par de rondas?

— Quizá—dijo Merlín, con la mente dando vueltas a una lista enorme de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de marcharse. Hacer la maleta, firmar papeles del alistamiento, organizar a un par de soldados con las radios, rellenar montañas de papeleo…

Salió del trance cuando Will le pegó.

—¡Eh! Hablo contigo.

— Lo siento.

— Será mejor que no, capullo—dijo Will—. Vas tener cuidado ahí fuera, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, a no todo el mundo le encanta ver a un marica con ropa militar.

— He tenido cuidado hasta ahora, ¿no?—Merlín había aprendido la lección enseguida tras alistarse. Se había corrido la voz, desde luego, y no le habían hecho nada que pudiera probar, así que al final la gente perdió el interés y decidió ir a por la siguiente persona, cualquiera que fuera más fácil de molestar que alguien como Merlín.

— ¿Y lo otro? – Will hizo un gesto de abracadabra de mago aturdido con las manos y Merlín soltó una risa sorprendida—. No me apetece verte convertido en un experimento del gobierno, si te pillan.

—  Ni a mí  tampoco—dijo Merlín, recomponiéndose otra vez. Ya había usado la magia en el campo de batalla antes y se había salvado así a sí mismo y a sus compañeros, y siempre había sido cuidadoso. Su magia nunca le había fallado, excepto por aquella última vez en la que una bala atravesó su Kevlar por un punto débil y se le quedó a un centímetro del corazón—. Se lo prometí a mamá. Te lo prometo a ti. Tendré cuidado. No me pillarán.

**ooOOoo**

El piloto paró a Merlín incluso antes de que hubiera salido del helicóptero y sacado su bolsa y, por un segundo, a Merlín le entró el pánico por si sus órdenes habían rescindido.

— Eh, ¿Emrys?

— ¿Sí?

— Buena suerte.

Merlín le lanzó una sonrisa al piloto, un tipo guapo con pinta de haber salido de Top Gun.

— Gracias, tío.

— No, hombre, no es eso. Bueno, sí, eso también. Quiero decir, me acaban de llegar órdenes. Antes de presentarte ante tu oficial al mando, tienes que ir  a hablar con el Dragón.

— ¿Está aquí?—el lamento de Merlín fue más agudo que las hélices del helicóptero y el piloto, de apellido Anderson, hizo una mueca.

— Veo que lo conoces.

— Sí. Mierda. Esto es malo – se pasó las manos por el pelo. No podía ser buena señal que el comandante Thomas Kilgarrah quisiera verlo tan pronto como ponía el pie en la base. Después de una breve pausa, fue a sacar su gran bolsa de la repisa, olvidando que había aligerado la carga con magia. El impulso casi lo tiró de culo directamente al asfalto.

El piloto no se dio cuenta y apagó un par de interruptores más antes de apagar el aire. Se giró en su asiento y le dedicó a Merlín una mirada de solidaridad.

— Como ya he dicho, buena suerte. Nos vemos por ahí, Emrys.

— Dios, espero que sí—dijo Merlín. El piloto lanzó una risa corta—. ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

— La tienda grande verde en el centro—  contestó Anderson—. Imposible perderse.

Al parecer uno sí que podía perderse, porque Merlín pasó por delante dos veces hasta que alguien lo mandó amablemente en la dirección correcta. Dejó sus cosas fuera de la oficina y formó delante de la gran mesa.

— Descanse.

— ¡Señor! – Merlín se cogió los brazos a la espalda.

— Enhorabuena por el traslado, Emrys – dijo el Dragón. Sacó un cigarrillo y expiró humo a la tienda. Merlín deseó atreverse a usar su magia para limpiar el aire un poco, porque sus pulmones ansiaban oxígeno, pero que sus ojos brillaran dorados sería una revelación obvia y un billete claro a un laboratorio gubernamental, donde nunca volvería a ver a mamá.

— Gracias, señor.

— Su regreso al servicio activo depende de un importante factor, Emrys—dijo el Dragón, yendo directo al grano. Abrió otro paquete y sacó un nuevo cigarrillo que Merlín juraría no vio encenderse antes de que más humo llenara la tienda de nuevo—. Le hemos asignado a uno de nuestros mejores equipos. El mejor, de hecho. La mayoría de la unidad han estado juntos desde el principio y eso los hace particularmente efectivos en el capo. Desgraciadamente, parece que no son capaces de mantener a un especialista en comunicaciones ni queriendo. Los de arriba no quieren seguir poniéndolos en peligro si siguen operando sin un miembro esencial del equipo. Ese miembro esencial sería usted. Tiene una oportunidad única aquí, Emrys. No la desperdicie. Haga lo que pueda para encajar en el equipo y llegará lejos.

La pausa fue lo suficientemente larga para que Merlín se planteara si Kilgarrah había terminado con la charla motivacional, una charla motivacional que se podía resumir en “si no funcionas, te devolvemos” y que a Merlín le sonaba más a amenaza.

Merlín maldijo por dentro. Debería haber sabido que no podía tener tanta suerte como para que lo devolvieran al servicio activo sin que hubiera truco.

—Sí, señor – dijo, aunque entre dientes. El Dragón lo notó.

— Considere esto su destino, Merlín Emrys. No estaría aquí si no hubiera un gran papel para usted. Va a ser un recurso inestimable para su oficial. Le va a necesitar.

— Sí, señor—dijo Merlín, sintiéndose aplacado y preguntándose si lo habían manipulado—. Haré todo lo posible.

— Asegúrese de hacerlo – el Dragón asintió secamente—. Puede retirarse.

—Sí, señor—dijo Merlín, saludando automáticamente. Con la mano aún en la frente preguntó—. ¿Señor? ¿Quién es mi oficial?

— Se ha unido al equipo Excalibur. Su capitán es Arturo Pendragón.

**ooOOoo**

_Excalibur_.

¿Quién no había oído hablar de Excalibur? Eran los fantasmas de Turkmenistán, el azote de la Operación Barrow, los demonios de Bagdad. Dondequiera que fueran, no importaba lo mucho que los superaran en número, Excalibur cogía las misiones y las _bordaba._ Sobre el papel, los miembros del equipo no eran diferentes de otros soldados SAS. Habían recibido en mismo entrenamiento, la misma formación física y mental y estaban unidos por hermandad y habilidades. Pero en realidad, cada miembro de Excalibur había sido escogido por el capitán Arturo Pendragón: hombres con los que se había alistado, hombres a los que había conocido siempre, lo mejor de lo mejor. Todos, todos menos Merlín.

Merlín apenas podía respirar mientras caminaba hacia el barracón de Excalibur.

El procedimiento normal  para un equipo SAS era dormir juntos, pero Excalibur lo llevaba a un nivel más, porque el capitán también dormía con ellos. Eran el grupo más unido y el más difícil al que ser destinado, porque entrar en el equipo significaba reemplazar a un miembro gravemente herido o muerto. Nadie le deseaba eso a otro miembro del SAS, pero también significaba que las oportunidades de unirse a Excalibur eran virtualmente nulas. A menos que uno resultara ser especialista en comunicaciones, porque Excalibur los cambiaba con la misma frecuencia que Merlín se cambiaba de ropa interior.

Al parecer, Arturo Pendragón comía especialistas en comunicaciones para desayunar.

Genial. Jodidamente genial.

El pensamiento de unirse a Excalibur era a la vez excitante y terrorífico. Merlín no sabía si debería sonreír como un idiota o berrear como un bebé, así que se tapó la boca con la mano y se mordió la palma mientras fingía esconder un bostezo. Conforme se acercaba al barracón la presión en su pecho alcanzó el nivel de “cagado de miedo”.

Merlín no estaba seguro de quién había sido el de comunicaciones original del equipo, ni qué le había pasado, o por qué ninguno parecía durar más de un par de operaciones de campo. Pero entre la opción número uno (que Pendragón lo descartara) y la opción número dos (que el Dragón se lo comiera si eso pasaba), Merlín empezaba a dudar de que su traslado hubiera sido una buena idea.

El barracón parecía vacío. Merlín hizo el típico intento de conseguir la atención de alguien de dentro antes de meter la cabeza por la puerta, y fue alguien llamándole desde algún sitio a su espalda lo que le hizo sobresaltarse como un niño al que han pillado con la mano en el bote de las galletas.

— ¿Emrys? Eres Emrys, ¿verdad?

El hombre que se le acercaba era un dios latino con pelo oscuro ondulado, ojos color chocolate y piel olivada bronceada por el sol, y Merlín habría babeado si no fuera por años de inmunización contra lo mortalmente sexy. El ejército británico estaba lleno de modelos genuinos, no era de extrañar que los bares cercanos a la bases estuvieran siempre llenos de mujeres intentando hacerse con un par de buenos hombres. Para Merlín, estar en el SAS era un ejercicio de autocontrol.

—Sí, soy yo—dijo Merlín, medio preguntándose si ese sería Arturo Pendragón. El hombre era de sonrisa fácil y emanaba una tranquilidad que lo hacía agradable de manera instantánea, lo que quería decir que probablemente no era Arturo Pendragón.

El hombre le ofreció la mano y Merlín se la estrechó en un apretón firme y cálido que terminó con un pequeño empujón hacia dentro y una presentación.

—Soy Lance Du Lac. Tenía que haberme encontrado contigo en la pista de aterrizaje, pero el piloto dijo que te habían llamado para ir a hablar con el comandante Kilgarrah. ¿Pudiste descansar en el vuelo hasta aquí?

— Dominé el arte de dormir con la cabeza repiqueteando contra el cabecero hace mucho tiempo—sonrió Merlín, y Lance rió con facilidad.

— Bien, eso significa que no te caerás redondo mientras te hago la ronda. El resto del equipo está de patrulla y no volverá en un par de horas. Tiempo de sobra para enseñarte dónde está todo.

— Por mí bien—dijo Merlín—. ¿Dónde dejo mis cosas?

— La última cama es la tuya—dijo Lance, y señaló a la esquina más alejada. Había 16 camas en total: quince para los hombres, una para el capitán, que parecía ser justo la de la derecha de la entrada si uno se fiaba del escritorio situado a su lado. Debió de posar la mirada en la mesa demasiado tiempo, porque Lance le puso una mano amigable en el hombro—. No te preocupes por Arturo. Ladra más que muerde.

— Vale – dijo Merlín, y se movió entre las hileras para dejar sus bolsas en la cama. Ya las organizaría antes de dormir. Aunque una de ellas estaba hecha como su kit de emergencia completo por defecto, necesitaba solicitar algunas herramientas tan pronto como pudiera, que era ahora. Miró a Lance y señaló el escritorio del capitán—. Bueno, ¿cuánto para entrar?

—¿Entrar? – había suficiente duda en Lance, pero no astucia, para que Merlín supiera que no se había equivocado.

— Oh, venga. Habéis tenido a suficientes tipos de la radio circulando por aquí para tener una apuesta sobre lo que va a durar el nuevo. Quiero entrar—dijo Merlín—. Me vendría bien el dinero.

Lance soltó una risa sorprendida.

— No sería justo, dejarte apostar contra ti mismo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Creo que vas a encajar de maravilla. Vamos. Te voy a dar el tour completo y luego veremos qué podemos hacer para encargarnos de tu equipo.

**ooOOoo**

Arturo estaba lívido. La patrulla rutinaria había acabado por no ser rutinaria para nada.

Si alguien, aunque fuera León, le preguntara si había aceptado la patrulla solo para no tener que ocuparse del nuevo de comunicaciones, lo negaría hasta quedarse sin aire. La verdad era que no sabía si podía lidiar con la idea de tener que entrenar a alguien nuevo, y había oído rumores de que una de las unidades fuera del SAS tenía un par de técnicos a los que no se les daban mal las unidades de comunicación. Cuando, no _si_ , _cuando,_ Emrys la liara y hubiera que sacarlo con la basura, Arturo podría convencer a Kilgarrah de que había un reemplazo adecuado en la base, aunque no fuera SAS.

No poder salir al campo lo ponía nervioso y sabía que sus hombres estaban igual. Por eso estaban de patrulla, era algo para tranquilizar a los adictos a la adrenalina que no conseguían la acción suficiente para estar satisfechos. Pero ahora parecía que los candidatos del ejército regular eran unos frikis de iPod que podían programar una lista de reproducción pero poco más, ni que decir intentar localizar una frecuencia de radio que les permitiera dirigirse a otra patrulla que estaba atrapada.

Les había costado demasiado ubicar a la otra patrulla, demasiado localizar a los centinelas que estaban disparando a un perímetro al principio y demasiado recuperar a todo el mundo, especialmente considerando que el camión de la otra patrulla había explotado, habían tenido que apañárselas para meter a los heridos en el Humvee y correr el resto del camino.

Arturo hizo que los soldados encargados de la radio corrieran también. Se intercambiaban el equipo cada kilómetro, cosa que a Arturo le daba igual; el peso, además de su propio kit, podía se molesto. No eran SAS, no esperaba que fueran capaces de aguantar el peso extra a no ser que hubieran sido entrenados para ello. Pero sí que lo esperaba. Esperaba lo mejor.

Llegados a ese punto, Arturo solo quería dejar a las dos patrullas en la base antes de que los declararan vencidos o, peor, desaparecidos en combate, porque los reclutas de la radio no eran capaces de recordar la frecuencia de la base.

Estaba sudado, asado y cansado. Como todos, para ser justos, pero seguro que ninguno de los demás estaba en riesgo de romperse los dientes por rechinarlos de tal manera que podrían romper diamantes.

—No es su culpa –dijo León, colocándose a su lado y vigilando a los lados y arriba.

— Sí, lo es—le cortó Arturo. Le lanzó una mirada hostil a uno de los chicos, que estaba rojo, resollando y parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Maldijo por lo bajo y rompió la formación el tiempo justo para agarrar al soldado y empujarlo hacia el Humvee, y gesticular para que alguien lo sustituyera corriendo. Cuando volvió, León le estaba sonriendo.

— Va, cállate.

— No he dicho nada—dijo León.

— Son unos inútiles con la radio y me encantaría meterlos en una celda por hacer que nos perdiéramos, pero no voy a dejar que se me desmayen también – le espetó Arturo.

León se encogió un poco de hombros y giró la cabeza para mirar por un callejón, manteniéndose alerta a los movimientos.

—Lo que digas, jefe.

Arturo resopló, pero no dijo nada. Corrieron en silencio. La totalidad de Excalibur corrió, tres delante, tres detrás y los demás en formación alrededor del Humvee (su Humvee) que llevaba a los soldados, heridos o no, de la otra patrulla, durante un kilómetro más antes de alguno de ellos hablara otra vez.

— No es que me queje, pero podríamos haber esperado al tipo nuevo—dijo León—. Ya hemos hecho patrullas nocturnas antes. De hecho, preferimos las patrullas nocturnas, hace menos calor.

—Lance se ocupará de él—dijo Arturo. Intentó no pensar en Emrys. Arturo pensaba que jugaba sobre seguro con los tipos del ejército regular, pero parecía que iba a tener que esperar que el tal Emrys fuera al menos ligeramente mejor y pudiera seguir el ritmo del equipo. El Dragón no le había dicho nada más sobre el teniente a parte de su rango, nombre y especialidad, y había puesto más énfasis en asegurarse de que Arturo entendiera que, mientras que las opciones de tener otro especialista nuevo ya eran escasas, serían mucho más escasas si Emrys no tenía un pase.

Arturo tenía un nudo en el estómago desde el ultimátum velado de Kilgarrah. Por otro lado, no podía permitirse no tener a un oficial de comunicaciones en filas, el de comunicaciones era básicamente su mano derecha en el campo de batalla, la persona en la que tenía que confiar para que le diera una corriente continua y regular de información necesaria para el éxito de la misión. Por otro, no podía permitirse aceptar nada más que lo mejor para su equipo. Era un círculo vicioso de necesitar y querer, y si coger a alguien que no fuera perfecto pero que tuviera potencial era el precio a pagar para asegurar que sus hombres estuvieran contentos y ocupados con misiones lo suficientemente retadoras para ellos, se aguantaría.

Solo esperaba no tener que ir a ver al dentista de la base por tener las muelas agrietadas y recibir la charla inevitable sobre rechinar los dientes demasiado.

El equipo no relajó el ritmo hasta que atravesaron las puertas que llevaban a la base y pasaron de paso ligero a un paso más lento para seguir el ritmo del Humvee. Arturo se quedó con los soldados mientras se llevaba a los heridos a la tienda hospital, pero cuando vio a los dos soldados, los que supuestamente eran _buenos_ con la tecnología, escabullirse hacia la tienda de intendencia para dejar el equipo salió echando chispas detrás de ellos.

**ooOOoo**

Lance lo había llevado a ver todas las instalaciones, le había presentado a todo aquel que debería conocer y lo ayudó a empezar con el equipo, llevándolo a la cola. Después se había ido a ocuparse del papeleo (a veces había demasiado papeleo), volvería cuando estuviera todo listo para los de arriba,  y los dos terminarían  por fin de ocuparse del equipo de comunicaciones.

Después de media hora hablando con el intendente, quien se sabía toda la jerga técnica pero pasaba de revisar la mitad del equipo, Merlín se dio cuenta de que Lance no estaba por ningún lado. Deseó que Lance hubiera vuelto para cuando terminara el papeleo, porque tenía _hambre_ y no le apetecía intentar encontrar el comedor él solo para cenar, o el barracón con la esperanza de que Excalibur hubiera vuelto ya.

Supuso que Lance había ido a comprobar eso, también.

Merlín suspiró al ver el equipo que le estaban pasando y se recordó a sí mismo que no había tenido nada mejor la última vez que estuvo de servicio activo, que el material de los reservistas lo había malcriado. La Caja estaba un poco destrozada y _magullada_ y… le dio las gracias al intendente cuando le tiró un par cajas de trozos sobrantes que Merlín iba a necesitar para modificar la Caja. No era mucho, tendría que pedir el resto de las cosas que necesitaría, pero era un buen comienzo.

Apenas prestó atención cuando dos soldados (dos críos, básicamente, aunque en comparación Merlín tampoco era mucho mayor) le tiraron sus cajas al intendente y se giraron para marcharse tan pronto como pudieran.

— ¿No vais a decirle al sargento mayor que eso está roto?

Merlín miró hacia atrás, volvió a los circuitos y luego miró de nuevo.

Si hubiera un soldado por el que Merlín pudiera perder la cabeza en el ejército, era _ese_. No era solo lo atractivo que era, los pómulos que parecían cincelados, la mandíbula marcada, el dorado de su piel o el pelo que parecía más dorado por el sol de lo que cualquier pelo tenía derecho a parecer, pegado a la frente por el sudor. No era la complexión sólida, la decisión al andar, ni siquiera el destello de los ojos azules que eran un poco como mirar el cielo frío de invierno.

Era el lote completo. En la lista “el tipo de Merlín”, el hombre cumplía todos y cada uno de los requisitos e incluso un par que Merlín estaba apuntando a toda prisa para que no se le olvidaran.

Merlín intentó apartar la mirada, y lo habría hecho de no haberse sentido mal por los dos soldados que intentaban darle alguna explicación al intendente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con “están rotos”? Los comprobé yo mismo antes de sacarlos – dijo el sargento mayor.

— Bueno, o se rompieron por el camino –dijo el rubio, con voz de estar a punto de perder los estribos—, o estos dos no tenían por qué sacarlos en primer lugar. ¿Cuál es, chicos? ¿Le estabais tomando el pelo al sargento mayor cuando le dijisteis que sabías lo que hacíais con esto?

Merlín les echó un vistazo a las radios de corto alcance y luego otra vez a los dos soldados. Las radios no eran especialmente complicadas y eran los modelos típicos asignados para el campo, pero una vez fuera del alcance de un repetidor encriptado la comunicación se veía limitada a entre unidades en vez de entre áreas. Uno de los chicos se había puesto un poco pálido.

— Los comprobamos, señor. Lo juro. Funcionaban bien hasta que llegamos al pueblo. Mírelo usted mismo, no podemos contactar ni la base desde aquí—tartamudeó el otro.

El intendente cogió una de las unidades y empezó a pulsar botones.

— Parece que están bien… no, espera, pillo interferencias. Lo siento, señor, no soy un experto. Tendré que hacer que las revise un ingeniero, que intente ver cuál es el problema.

— ¿Te importa si les echo un vistazo? – preguntó Merlín, incómodo al notar que la intensa mirada del rubio había pasado de reducir a cenizas a los dos soldados a lanzar rayos láser en su dirección por meterse—. Podría ser un problema con el modular. Se les puede meter arena y…

— La verdad, me da igual – soltó el rubio.

El hombre se cayó de la lista de “hombres dignos de babeo” con esas cinco palabras y Merlín se vio obligado a forzar la sonrisa, en parte para tranquilizar a los dos solados, que parecían dudar entre desear que se los tragara la tierra o salir corriendo, en parte para intentar aliviar el odio a punto de explotar que mostraba el rubio. El cual no había terminado de hablar.

— Una de dos cosas tiene que haber pasado y quiero saber cuál: equipamiento deficiente o gente haciéndose pasar por algo que no son. Esto va en el expediente de alguien de cualquiera de las maneras. Casi perdemos a una patrulla porque perdimos contacto con el CG, casi no alcanzamos el Humvee a tiempo y no podíamos pedir refuerzo aéreo.

— Pero los has sacado de esa, ¿no?—preguntó Merlín. Esos ojos azules podrían cortar acero, Merlín estaba seguro, porque miraron en su dirección cual guadaña segando un campo de trigo. Merlín decidió cortarlo antes de que dijera nada más, ladeó la cabeza, le puso una mano en uno de sus considerablemente bien musculados hombros para hacer que se girara y lo llevó a un lado,  lo cual no fue fácil, porque el hombre se resistió. Bajó la voz para evitar que los demás los oyeran.

— Mire, los chavales ya se sienten lo suficientemente mal… — de hecho, parecía que fueran a desmayarse de un  momento a otro—y esas radios son propensas a recibir interferencias si se les mete demasiada arena, o si no se limpiaron bien la última vez que se devolvieron.

— ¿Quién te ha preguntado?—le soltó.

— Nadie. Solo digo que puede que la situación no sea tan clara como cree—dijo Merlín —. He tenido que comprobar tres Cajas antes de encontrar una que no estuviera inutilizada por la arena, así que seguro que las radios han pasado por lo mismo. Si su grupo iba con prisa, es probable que los cabos no hicieran las comprobaciones necesarias. Eso tiene sentido, ¿no?

Estaba tan cerca del otro hombre no podía dejar de notar el olor salado del sudor y su olor natural, y era difícil evitar que se le fuera la vista a la mandíbula firme o la curva de su cuello, pero Merlín lo consiguió. Medio esperaba que el rubio se apartada de él, que lo noqueara y continuara su bronca de machito pero, en vez de eso, Merlín se vio estudiado por unos ojos entrecerrados que reflejaban más un “lo estoy considerando” que un “que me sueltes, joder”.

Finalmente, se giró hacia el intendente y dijo:

— Abre las cajas.

Las manos expertas del intendente tardaron apenas unos segundos en abrirlas, una tras otra. Cuando las volcó para sacarles la arena había media cucharada de granos blancos, muy finos, muy abrasivos, en cada una de las unidades, y a nadie había que explicarle que esa era más arena de la que  se les podía haber metido en una patrulla corta. El intendente palideció, los soldados respiraron relajados y los labios del rubio se convirtieron en una línea muy fina (muy _besable_ ) que hizo que Merlín apartara la mirada.

— Quiero todas las unidades de comunicaciones desmontadas y limpias antes del amanecer—le dijo el hombre al intendente, voz dura como el acero, y se giró hacia los dos soldados, que se acobardaron bajo su mirada—. Y vosotros lo vais a ayudar. Quizá entonces, solo quizás, y si habéis terminado para cuando entre aquí mañana por la mañana, no escribiré un informe sobre el tema.

— Sí, señor – dijeron los tres a coro.

Merlín estaba a punto de volver a su Caja cuando el rubio le apretó con fuerza un hombro.

— Y tú vas a ayudarles, ya que eres un experto.

 _Qué capullo_ , pensó Merlín, pero asintió. Prefería que el trabajo se hiciera bien, de todas formas.

—Sí, claro.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada rara. Era una mirada muy familiar pero, por alguna razón, Merlín siempre tardaba un par de segundos en pillarla. Le contestó con una sonrisa tan brillante como pudo, y repitió:

—Sí, claro, _señor_ – no saludó, dedujo que sería demasiado.

El rubio bufó y salió de la tienda hecho una furia.

**ooOOoo**

Arturo estaba que echaba chispas. No era que aún estuviera enfadado por la cagada de las radios. Con la cantidad de veces que le había pasado en misiones activas, ya debería estar acostumbrado. Era que un chavalillo lo había metido en vereda. Aturo no se había equivocado, no exactamente, pero había estado a punto echarle la culpa a algo equivocado y habría acabado pareciendo un capullo integral si no hubiera pensado lo que el hombre había dicho.

No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había escuchado a alguien que no fuera de su equipo, sin contar a oficiales superiores. No era que Arturo no escuchara a la gente o que no tuviera en cuenta sus consejos. Era que generalmente no prestaba atención a gente que no supiera de qué coño estaban hablando para empezar, que no habían estado “ahí”. ¿Qué sabían ellos? No tenía claro por qué le había dado a ese completo extraño la oportunidad de decir más de un par de palabras.

Casi seguro, Arturo le había concedido al otro hombre el respeto que se le debía a cualquier SAS, solo porque estaba seguro de que el hombre era uno de ellos. Los soldado SAS tenían un aire diferente, incluso llevaban el uniforme de manera diferente, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento se fuera todo a la mierda. Por eso había escuchado. No tenía nada que ver con unos ojos brillantes e inocentes de un sorprenderte azul gema, como si el anochecer y el amanecer se hubieran juntado y hubieran tenido hijos de ese tono exacto. Nada que ver con pómulos afilados que podrían parar el avance del agua revuelta de la costa inglesa, nada que ver con unos labios que parecían en constante descanso menos cuando sonreían ampliamente, nada que ver con un pelo terrible que hacía lo que quería y parecía _suplicar_ por un poco de disciplina. No tenía absolutamente, completamente, nada que ver con el peso familiar y agradable de una mano en el brazo de Arturo.

Había prestado atención solo porque el hombre era SAS. Y ya está. Nada más.

Arturo se frotó la cara, con lo que solo consiguió meterse parte de la capa de suciedad en los ojos. Tenía dos opciones ahora: descubrir quién era el hombre y hacer algo para desahogarse de ese aluvión de _madre mía lo quiero para mí_ lo antes posible o evitarlo para no causar temas incómodos en base. En realidad no podía jugarse su posición, no ahora.

Arturo no había llegado a la mitad del camino cuando se le ocurrió que, si había alguien en la base al que él no conocía y que sabía de sistemas de comunicaciones, ¿por qué no era un especialista en comunicaciones y por qué _él_ no sabía de su existencia?

Volvió sobre sus pasos y estaba a punto de entrar en estampida y exigir la identificación del hombre, descubrir dónde estaba estacionado y cuál era su situación para ver si lo podía robar de dónde fuera que estuviera destinado, al menos para probarlo (probarlo en el campo, se recordó a sí mismo firmemente, no en la cama, porque eso sería un desastre deshonroso digno de consejo de guerra, especialmente si el hombre no era un oficial), cuando escuchó las voces de dentro de la tienda.

 _Su_ voz. Y no era para nada el tono suave y alentador que había usado con Arturo.

— A ver, vosotros. Tengo que estar en otro sitio, así que solo os lo voy a enseñar una vez. ¿Estáis seguros de que estos son todos los modelos que tenéis?

— Sí, señor—contestó el intendente.

—Vale. ¿Tenéis uno cada uno? Bien. Lo abrís así…— hubo una pausa que el hombre rompió con enfado—. ¿Por qué no haces que la gente limpie el equipo antes de devolverlo? Haz que abran lo que sea que traigan y no haces registro de entrada hasta que veas con tus propios ojos que está limpio y compruebes que funciona. Es PNT.

— Pasan del PNT cuando vuelven de una misión arrastrando el culo—dijo el intendente.

— Y una mierda. Haces que lo hagan, o me aseguro de que te abran expediente por no seguir los procedimientos. Mejor tener que partir un par de bocas y tener los equipos funcionando para la siguiente misión que descubrir de la peor manera posible que no son más que peso muerto, ¿no?

El tono era amistoso, afable, incluso persuasivo, de manera que era un cachete en la cabeza sin que llegara a parecerlo.

—Sí, señor – dijo el intendente sin parecer molesto.

Hubo unos murmullos silenciosos causados por el SAS inspeccionando las cajas abiertas.

—Gracias—dijo uno de los cabos.

— ¿Por?

— Por salvarnos el pellejo con el capitán. Es un poco…

— No era mi intención – interrumpió el SAS, mostrando enfado en la voz—. La cosa es, estoy de acuerdo con él. Mira esto, es el tercer set que abro y son todos inútiles. Esto es un síntoma de que vuestra panda esté siendo demasiado vaga como para limpiar vuestro propio desastre, así que se lo dejáis al intendente para que se ocupe de ello. Eso se va a acabar. ¿Me oís? Corre la voz, y si me llegan rumores de que alguien está siendo una princesita malcriada y no puede lidiar con su equipo, voy a ir a por vosotros dos y vais a desear que no me hubiera metido.

Arturo se esforzó por no reírse: la voz del hombre se pasaba un poco de cálida como para dar miedo. No podía hacerle la competencia al que tenía el título de mayor ladrido del recinto. Arturo le ganaba de lejos. Pero el gemido asustado del segundo cabo lo hizo dudar.

— Sí, señor.

—Bien. Así está mejor. Bueno, siguiente juego. Cuesta de abrir, pero no lo forcéis. Aquí, justo,,. ¿veis esa pieza? – la voz del hombre no había cambiado el ritmo en ningún momento y ahora estaba en modo profesor: tranquilo, bajo y paciente de una manera en que ninguno de los profesores de Arturo habían sido pacientes, porque sabían que era hijo de Uther Pendragón y esperaban más de él que de los novatos comunes. A Arturo le dieron ganas de entrar, de mirar, observar, pero superó el impulso cuando pasó retumbando y aprovechó el ruido para cubrir su retirada.

Hizo nota mental de buscar al SAS más tarde. Sí sabía cómo abrir los aparatos de comunicaciones, tenía que ser un especialista. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió a Arturo que pudiera ser el especialista que le habían prometido, no podía tener tanta suerte.

— Capitán.

Arthur se giró para ver a León corriendo hacia él, mirando con preocupación hacia la tienda de equipo.

— ¿Tengo que mandar al servicio de limpieza para que eliminen las pruebas?

¿De verdad era Arturo tan transparente? Ni que hubiera estado a punto de arrancarles la cabeza a los cabos. Solo de estamparlos contra el suelo un par de veces.

— No—dijo negando con la cabeza, aunque sabía que, si el otro SAS no hubiera hablado, con toda seguridad la tienda habría necesito una pasada de fregona antes de ser considerada zona libre de peligro biológico—. Todavía respiran. Pero hazme un favor. Mañana envía a un par de los chicos a pedir algo de equipo, ábrelo y comprueba que esté limpio. Parece que algunos de los de comunicaciones están devolviendo el equipo sin limpiarlo.

— Estás de coña—León enarcó una ceja. Era una infracción, además de un peligro, mandar a cualquiera al campo con material en malas condiciones, especialmente si el material era de comunicaciones.

— Lo tendré que comunicar – dijo Arturo, sufriendo ante la idea de añadir incluso más papeleo a la montaña de papeleo que ya tenía que escribir por la chapuza de misión. A este paso, esa noche no dormía.

Gwaine los alcanzo trotando, aún cargado de energía a pesar de la carrera de casi 10 km por la ciudad con todos en tensión.

—Nuestro chico ha llegado—dijo sin preámbulos—. Pasé por el barracón y vi sus cosas en la esquina.

— ¿Señales de él?—preguntó Arturo.

— Está con Lance—dijo León encogiéndose de hombros—. O por lo menos, lo estaba. Lance nos vio en la pista y nos ayudó con las camillas. Dijo que había dejado a Emrys con los papeles para sacar de intendencia lo que necesitara y que iba de camino a recogerlo para ir a por té.

— Excelente—dijo Gwaine—. Podremos torturarlo todos juntos como la gran familia feliz que somos.

León tosió para esconder su sonrisa. Los miembros de Excalibur comían juntos, lo que significaba que Arturo conocería al pobre pavo más pronto que tarde, y suponía una mesa redonda de preguntas de la que no había escapatoria.

—Dios, espero que no ronque. Roman roncaba. No podía dormir—dijo Gwaine de repente. Ante la mirada que recibió de Arturo y León, añadió—. ¿Qué? Su cama está junto a la mía. Tengo derecho a quejarme.

— Tú roncas—le recordó Arturo. Su cama estaba al otro lado de la habitación y aún así Arturo podía oírlo tan alto como si Gwaine estuviera a su lado. Lo que había estado, una vez. En el instituto, mucho antes de la universidad, del ejército, y era un sonido que Arturo ni echaba de menos ni quería tener tan cerca nunca  más.

— No es verdad

— Rebuznas como una mula con un atizador caliente en el culo – dijo León.

— Tu madre no se queja—replicó Gwaine.

— Eso es porque está sorda como una tapia—dijo León.

— ¿Entonces no tienes problemas con que se acueste conmigo? – rió Gwaine abiertamente.

— Se ha acostado con cerdos. ¿Por qué no con una mula?—preguntó e inhaló profundamente—. No es como si olieras mejor.

— Hablando del tema, será mejor que nos pongamos presentables – dijo Arturo.

—Demasiado tarde en su caso—dijo León señalando a Gwaine

— ¡Eh!

— Dejad las cosas, ducharos y nos vemos en el comedor en 10—dijo Arturo—. Aseguraros de que todo el mundo viene. Nos merecemos una comida, aunque tarde, después del desastre de hoy.

— Sí, señor—dijo León y aumentó el paso.

Gwaine esperó a que León se hubiera metido en el barracón antes de cogerle el brazo a Arturo.

—Con ganas de conocer al nuevo, ¿no?

— Quiero acabar con esto. Una de dos: o resulta que Emrys es medio decente y volvemos al campo donde pertenecemos, o tendríamos más suerte con los cabos de antes—dijo Arturo—. Estamos raspando el fondo del barril, la verdad. ¿Cómo de bueno puede ser?

— Quizá mejor de lo que piensas—sugirió Gwaine—. He preguntado por ahí. Resulta que estuvo en servicio activo antes, secundado a los Artistas para entrenar a nuevos reclutas.

— No es una gran referencia- gruñó Arturo—. Mira el estado de los novatos que recibimos. Si ha tenido algo que ver con esos…

—Bien—Gwaine rió—. Presiónalo y veremos si se rompe. Pero hazme un favor. Me vendría bien ganar el bote esta vez, Percy ha ganado los últimos. No lo rompas por lo menos hasta dentro de 10 días. Ese es el periodo que tengo pedido.

**ooOOoo**

El equipo estaba fresco y duchado, el comedor estaba casi vacío y la comida estaba recién hecha solo porque en la cocina sabían que iban a ir y habían echado otra cucharada de carne misteriosa en la plancha. La charla trivial era charla trivial, mezclada con miradas compartidas ocasionales y vistazo furtivos a la puerta de la tienda cada vez que alguien caminaba o pasaba cerca conduciendo. Nadie lo admitiría, pero todos sentían curiosidad sobre el tal Emrys, que debía ser su salvación de la muerte lenta de aburrimiento.

Un par de cabezas se levantaron cuando la puerta de la tienda aleteó (era más bien una puerta de madera, pero era más divertido decir “aletear”) se abrió con un pequeño golpe. Alto, moreno y en forma, Lance entró pasando la mano por los rizos rebeldes y todos, incluso Arturo (aunque intentó no parecer demasiado obvio), intentaron ver quién estaba detrás de él.

Estaba solo.

—Oh, solo eres tú—  dijo Perceval.

— Joder, Lance, ¿tantas ganas tienes de ganar la apuesta que ya lo has perdido?—dijo Owain.

— Yo nunca haría eso—Lance le sacó dos dedos a Owain y fue a la línea de la comida. Todos tuvieron que esperar hasta que tuvo una bandeja del tamaño de un tapacubos llena de comida, hablara en susurros con los trabajadores de allí con gentos que solo podían significar “hay otro hombre en camino, ¿podríais guardarle algo caliente?” y finalmente volvió hacia la mesa, caminando mientras se llevaba una versión aguada de comida de verdad a la boca.

—Haced hueco—dijo al sentarse en frente de Arturo y poner su bandeja en la mesa sin esperar a que Geraint o Perceval movieran las suyas, pero lo hicieron justo a tiempo—. Mueve el culo, Owain, haz hueco. Emrys estará aquí en un par de minutos.

— ¿Cómo es?—preguntó Gwaine, pero todos tuvieron que esperar a que Lance terminara de masticar un cuarto de esa cosa que podría ser carne, pero que probablemente era gelatina proteica. La base estaba entre recepciones de suministros, todo el mundo se moría por carne de verdad, pero nadie rechazaba nada de comida, por muy gris que fuera.

—Agudo, alerta, no hizo preguntas estúpidas—contestó Lance—. Un tipo majo. Primera impresión decente. Ya veréis.

—Se está tomando su tiempo en ocuparse de su material—dijo Arturo.

— No ha tenido alternativa—dijo Lance—. El comandante Kilgarrah quería verlo tan pronto como llegara a la base y para cuando yo lo he encontrada ya estaba yendo hacia el barracón. Entre ocuparme de los recién llegados a la tienda médica, encontrarlo en suministros y coger las partes y trozos que él ha encontrado en Dios sabe dónde para preparar su Caja…

Lance se encogió de hombros. Arturo lo escuchó pero, como todos los demás, juzgaría cuando conociera a Emrys por sí mismo. A Lance se le daba bien juzgar a las personas, pero también era la última persona que diría algo malo de alguien, incluso si lo odiaba. Por lo que todos en la mesa sabían, Lance podría odiar a Emrys, lo que ya era toda una hazaña, porque a Lance probablemente le gustaba todo el mundo.

Arturo mezcló sus últimos guisantes en el puré de patatas y aplastó la pasta de proteínas gris antes de soltar su tenedor en el plato y frotarse la cara. Por un momento la charla en la mesa se calló y supo también el por qué: su equipo sabía tan bien como él que tenían que tomarse un descanso y no les gustaba verlo frustrado. Bajó las manos, sacudió la cabeza y la conversación continuó, solo para ser interrumpida otra vez un segundo después.

—Siento llegar tarde—dijo una voz familiar, familiar en el sentido de que Arturo la había oída hacía menos de una hora, y su estómago se encogió como si tuviera un ataque de enamoramiento adolescente. Miró por encima de Lance para ver al teniente Merlín Emrys, los ojos azules brillando, la  sonrisa encantadora. No parecía que Emrys hubiera reparado en Arturo todavía, porque miró sobre la mesa—. Me distrajeron un poco. Soy Merlín Emrys.

Todo el mundo miró a Arturo antes de presentarse y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pararlas.

— ¿Es “me distrajeron un poco” un eufemismo para perderse un poco?

Emrys casi se dio un tirón en el cuello al echarse para atrás, pero recuperó el equilibrio un segundo después. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco y _de verdad eran exactamente como piedras preciosas,_  notó Arturo. El destello de reconocimiento hizo que el brillo permaneciera un poco más, como si gotas de oro fundido hubieran caído en esos ojos, y la sonrisa de Emrys flaqueó. Miró a la mesa una vez, mirando el rango camuflado bordado en el hombro de cada uno. Sumó dos y dos y llegó a la conclusión _Arturo es mi nuevo capitán._

—No, señor—dijo Emrys recuperándose con sorprendente velocidad—. Es la forma educada de decir “me encontré al idiota más grande de todo el condado en la tienda de intendencia, evité que quedara como un gilipollas y luego me quedé allí a enseñarle a un par de novatos y un intendente sobrecargado cómo cuidar bien del equipo de comunicaciones, por las molestias”. Señor.

Al lado de Arturo León se atragantó con la verdura blanda y grumosa que podría ser, técnicamente, brócoli pero parecía más acelgas recocidas. El resto de la mesa miraba alternadamente entre Arturo y  Emrys, notando que se estaban perdiendo algo. Gwaine, siempre rápido para pillar las cosas, miró de Arturo a León, de León a Emrys, y empezó a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

Arturo tenía la mirada fija. Emrys había soltado su respuesta sin trabarse, no había habido hostilidad en su tono y era imposible ignorar el “estoy jodido, ¿no? ¿por qué no hago que merezca la pena?” que se escondía detrás de su sonrisa. No había mucha gente fuera del equipo que se enfrentaran a Arturo, mucho menos hablarle de esa manera, no una sino dos veces, y Arturo se encontró levantándose. Todos los demás intentaron mantenerse al margen sin que pareciera que se estaban poniendo a cubierto.

Todos menos Emrys, quien parecía seguro justo detrás de Lance. Y Lance, quien permanecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, echándose comida en la boca.

— Lástima que quitaran el cepo de los libros como el castigo por insubordinación—dijo Arturo.

— Ya ve —contestó Emrys, su tono insolente, su acento muy americano, muy socarrón de repente, y Arturo no podía decidir si el hombre de verdad eran tan estúpido o tan temerario. El silencio intimidante se alargó y Emrys se inclinó un poco hacia delante, como si ofreciera algún consejo—. Siempre puede colocarme la típica ronda de limpiar retretes, fregar suelos, limpieza en seco y toda la colección de mierda que le dejáis a los nuevos de comunicaciones. Quiero decir, no es que sea un gran fan del trabajo sucio, pero si le hace sentir mejor…

Fue el turno de Gwaine de ponerse la mano en la boca para intentar sofocar su risa.

— ¿No lo sabías? Eso es trabajo normal del de comunicaciones—dijo Arturo, y se cruzó de brazos.

A Emrys se le torció un poco la sonrisa, llegando un poco al punto avergonzado, y dijo con amabilidad, casi como un desafío:

— Lo espero con ansias.

Arturo enarcó una ceja y lo estudió con atención. No se había podido hacer una idea completa del hombre en la tienda de intendencia, pero ahora de daba mucha cuenta de que era diferente al típico soldado SAS, y teniendo en cuenta el amplio rango de especialidad y personal SAS, eso colocaba a Emrys directamente a las afueras de lo que era normal. Los especialistas de comunicaciones tenían que llevar el equipo normal más el de comunicaciones, lo que fácilmente suponía unos 15 kg de más. Arturo se preguntó si Emrys sacrificaba raciones de su kit para mantener su mochila a un peso manejable y cuántas veces tendría que arrastrar a una princesita desmayada porque Emrys se había quedado sin comida. Eso ya era un punto en su contra. El uniforme le quedaba bien, pero era flacucho en comparación con cualquiera de los miembros de Excalibur. Joder, era flacucho en comparación con un chaval de 15 años dando el estirón, y parecía que Emrys nunca había pasado de ahí.

— ¿Seguro que puedes seguir nuestro ritmo?

— ¿Ya lo veremos, no?

Se miraron un rato más y, finalmente, Arturo sacudió la cabeza, dedicó un par de pensamientos desagradable a cosas como el destino y puntillosos comandantes que fumaban compulsivamente y pensaban que podían elegir un miembro para Excalibur mejor que el propio Arturo y se sentó despacio, sacudiendo la mano con desdén.

— ¿Por qué no comes un poco?

—Sí, señor.

Por lo menos el equipo espero a que Emrys estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír lo que decían antes de inclinarse para susurrar intensamente y hacer preguntas sobre la tienda de intendencia que Arturo no quería contestar. Y fue León, el muy traidor, el que hizo el comentario.

— Eso es una señora primera impresión, si evitó que mataras a los dos cabos… y vivió para contarlo.

— ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? – preguntó Owain inclinando la cabeza para llamar la atención de Arturo.

Ni siquiera la mirada patentada de “¿cómo cuánto quieres que te joda en el entrenamiento de mañana?” evitó que las risas disimuladas se extendieran por la mesa.

**ooOOoo**

Si había algo peor que descubrir que su nuevo capitán era el mismo tipo (el mismo tipo “de toma pan y moja”) que había entrado en intendencia con actitud de tormenta vengativa y destructiva, era sentarse en frente de ese mismo tipo en el comedor, intentando comer y seguir la rápida conversación que se llevaba  a cabo sobre la mesa a la vez y que, todo el tiempo, el capitán idiota te estuviera mirando y no dijera un palabra. De hecho, lo máximo que hacía era _echar chispas por los ojos._

Merlín tenía el presentimiento de que la había jodido desde el principio y que no podía caer más bajo en la lista negra del hombre ni queriendo, así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba, que era hablar con la gente y escuchar. Y eso era bueno, porque se daba cuenta de que el equipo tenía muchas preguntas para él. Pero primero… tenía que sobrevivir a las presentaciones.

Su cabeza era un torbellino de nombres y especialidades y presentaciones de una línea mientras todo el mundo se adelantaba para estrecharle la mano, y Merlín en seguida tuvo la impresión de que todos en Excalabur eran iguales, no importaba quién liderara el equipo ni que rango tuvieran, aunque eran imposible ignorar el aura de nacido-para-dirigir que recubría a Arturo Pendragón como una segunda piel. Cuando hablaba (si hablaba, lo que no había pasado una sola vez desde que Merlín se había sentado), todo el mundo se callaba y escuchaba, y no cabía duda que todos lo consideraban su líder indiscutible, uno a quien seguirían hasta el final. Y de alguna manera, al mismo tiempo y teniendo en cuenta lo relajados que estaban, era como si el grupo estuviera sentado en un bar cualquiera en un callejón de Londres, animándose y soltando bromas subidas de tono como cualquier otro grupo haría después de un partido de fútbol.

A Merlín le gustaron todos inmediatamente, atraído por la camaradería, y lo único que evitaba que se uniera era la rígida mirada de desaprobación que le llegaba del pétreo e imperturbable capitán que tenía enfrente.

Estaba Lance, imposiblemente encantador e increíblemente guapo, que era el médico del equipo y tenía pensado convertirse en doctor después,  cuando terminara su período en el ejército. Llevaba dos años casado con la adorable morena de la foto que llevaba siempre consigo, incluso en la ducha, por lo que era buena idea tener copias extra. Contestaba a la pregunta “¿No hay anillo de boda?” con una sonrisa triste, un encogimiento de hombros y un “lo lleva ella por mí hasta que vuelva a casa” que sonaba tan dulce y adorable que hizo que a Merlín le dolieran los dientes.

Estaba León, el segundo al mando en todo menos en rango. Tranquilo, callado y seguro de sí mismo, era la voz de la razón a la que todos parecían escuchar menos Arturo, y eso le parecía bien a León, para algo Arturo era el capitán. Su vida amorosa consistía en una relación de tres años con una mujer de pelo negro, penetrantes ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo que parecía peligrosa y daba miedo en la foto que León le pasó. Todos le dijeron que así era exactamente como era en realidad.

Gwaine, un hombre que estaba como un tren, con su pelo corto que de alguna manera parecía tan despeinado como el de Merlín solo  que a él le quedaba bien, era el que picaba a todo el mundo y al que todo el mundo picaba a su vez. Era agradable, como el hermano pequeño que hacía locuras y estaba sentado al lado de Arturo como si este no se fiara de que se fuera comportar si lo perdía de vista. Era de sonrisa fácil, despreocupado, liberal y tenía un repertorio de salidas que usaba tan fácilmente como usaba su fusil.

Estaban Owain y Perceval y Geraint y Galahad y los demás, un total de 15 persona, sin contar a Merlín, y de repente sabía más de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo de lo que sabía de nadie más en el ejército, sin contar a Will. Y luego estaba Arturo, capitán idiota en persona, que no soltaba una palabra ni aunque todo el mundo dejara una pausa expectante en la conversación a la espera de que la llenara con algo. Arturo estaba demasiado ocupado calentando el banco, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y _frunciendo el ceño._

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Merlín?—teniente había pasado a ser Emrys y luego Merlín en menos de tres presentaciones, se dejaron las formalidades de lado a los 30 segundos de haber probado la bazofia proteica gris sin tener muchas arcadas. Gwaine era el que preguntaba, y lo hacía de manera incisiva—. ¿Te espera una chica en casa?

— ¿A mí? Aún me quedan un par de años, por lo que parece vosotros estáis fuera seis meses antes que yo. Y, bueno, quiero hacer algo con ingeniería y aún no he decidido si quiero volver a la universidad para rol rollo pretencioso de tener más letras delante de mi nombre. O tal vez me meta de lleno en I+D e invente juguetes mejores para la gente.

—Juguetes mejores, definitivamente—dijo Owain—. No hay nada como juguetes mejores para obtener fama y fortuna.

— A ti simplemente te gusta hacer saltar cosas por los aires—señaló Perceval.

Owain era el especialista en demoliciones, aunque admitió huraño que pasaba más tiempo desactivando aparatos que haciéndolos explotar. Merlín sonrió y después miró al equipo. Menos por Lance, que estaba decidido a sacarse la carrera de medicina, los demás parecía que tenían trabajos esperándolos para cuando terminaran el tour, pero evitaban entrar en detalles concretos.

— ¿No te gustaría a ti?—preguntó Owain.

— ¿Alguien esperándote en casa?—preguntó León antes de que Gwaine pudiera pinchar a Merlín con el tenedor desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No, nadie—dijo Merlín medio encogiéndose de hombros. Desde luego, no una chica, si no contabas a su madre, y seguro que el resto del equipo no la contaba. Excepto por una relación con una chica llamada Freya en el instituto que duró exactamente dos meses (y solo tanto porque Freya estaba poniendo celoso a otro chico, lo que a Merlín le daba igual) Merlín era un desastre con las chicas, incluso si le hubieran interesado. Lo cual no pasaba. ¿Y el último novio? Hacía siglos, también. Aquello acabó de manera desastrosa cuando Merlín se unió al ejército y sin contar a un par de hombres desde entonces, Merlín había vivido como un monje.

Un monje muy frustrado.

Intentó ignorar al capitán, que todavía fruncía el ceño. Para empezar, el ejército era su trabajo, no un buffet libre. Para terminar, el capitán era su oficial directo. Merlín ya había tenido bastante suerte de que lo transfirieran a servicio activo y le asignaran a Exacalibur todo en la misma noche. No podía tener tanta suerte como para que, encima, a su rubio y atractivo capitán de mirada penetrante le fueran los tíos. Luego estaba el problema de que Arturo fuera su oficial. Ese tipo de cosas simplemente no se hacían.

— Oí que te dispararon—dijo Perceval. Merlín casi se atragantó con la masa verde de verduras y bajó la mirada.

— ¿Dónde has oído eso?

—Bueno…— el ceño de Perceval se frunció como si intentara acordarse de algo y agitó la mano en el aire como si se lo pensara antes de señalar a Gwaine de manera acusadora.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis todos así?—Gwaine intentó parecer inocente, pero no era un aspecto que se le diera bien—. Lo saqué de una fuente fiable.

— ¿1’7, moreno, con pectorales como para…—preguntó Galahad, gesticulando sobre el pecho—trabaja en el despacho del comandante?

— ¡Conoces a Matty!—exclamó Gwaine con una sonrisa lasciva, pero le lanzó a Merlín una mirada de disculpa—. Miró tu expediente por mí.

— ¿Qué más había en el expediente?—esta vez fue Arturo el que preguntó. Gwaine se encogió de hombros y sacudió el tenedor en el aire.

— Oh, no lo sé. La conversación no pasó del “madre mía, ¡le dispararon! Qué sexy”. Estábamos, en fin, ocupados.

— Por Dios, Gwaine—dijo Perceval— ¿Qué pasa con Marsha, la de la unidad americana?

—Marsha…— dijo Gwaine pensativo—. ¡Oh, Marsha! Fue una cosa de una noche. Resulta que estaba casada.

Merlín consiguió no enarcar una ceja antes las revelaciones de Gwaine, pero notó con cierto alivio que el resto del equipo solo sacudieron la cabeza y pusieron los ojos en blanco, como si las indiscreciones de Gwaine (que parecían ser una oportunidad abierta a todo el mundo) eran algo habitual y se fueran a sorprender más si no las comentara. Merlín escondió una sonrisa con una cucharada de masa, intentó no pensar mucho en el sabor y se dio cuenta de que parte del equipo lo estaba mirando a él, preocupados por su reacción.

Merlín medio quería decirle que de verdad no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, pero su primera noche con Excalibur probablemente no era el mejor momento para revelaciones profundas sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Merlín se tomó otra cucharada de esa cosa que podría ser comida y decidió que, si había algo que lamentara de que lo transfirieran, era la bazofia asquerosa que servían entre recibos de suministros. Eso y el riesgo de que lo mandaran de vuelta al centro de entrenamiento en Gales si no sobrevivía a las artimañas del capitán Idiota.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó Arturo, arrogante, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Te dispararon?

Merlín llegó a la conclusión de que esa ceja debería ser declarada arma peligrosa. Dejó el tenedor y suspiró profundamente.

— Mi último puesto fue en la 21, escuadrón E, un puesto de profesor en criptografía, ciber-cracking y telecomunicaciones. Y, por diversión, perseguía a los novatos por las colinas y llevaba a cabo misiones de búsqueda y rescate cuando se perdían.

León silbó, Gwaine parecía lo suficiente impresionado y Lance le lazó una mirada evaluativa, como si no se hubiera esperado eso de Merlín.

—No es precisamente un sitio donde es fácil que te disparen. Y, si hubiera pasado, no lo admitiría—continuó Merlín.

Arturo, por otro lado, parecía aburrido. Y no parecía que tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para parecer aburrido. Merlín no sabía por qué, pero quería que Arturo mostrara al menos un poco de interés.

—Antes de eso—dijo Merlín, con las manos cubiertas de sudor y resistiendo el impulso de meterlas debajo de la mesa y secárselas en el pantalón—estaba en la 22, escuadrón D.

No mencionó la designación de su antiguo equipo a propósito. Hacía más de un año, pero los recuerdos estaban frescos y no quería despertar a toda la base porque había tenido otra pesadilla.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Francotirador—dijo Merlín, sin añadir nada más. Había repetida la historia tantas veces que la tenía grabada a fuego en la cabeza, hasta el punto de soñar con ella a veces, para despertarse después cubierto en sudor frío, gritándole a Lucas que se pusiera a cubierto, a Mark que volviera detrás de la línea de fuego. A MacKay que lo dejara, aunque no pudiera oírle porque no se había apartado de la granada a tiempo y, de repente, no había nada más que rojo en su campo de visión, oscuridad acercándose y algo caliente derramándose por su pecho donde la bala le había alcanzado, justo donde el Kevlar no lo cubría, con un ángulo que la hizo evitar la arteria de justo encima del corazón por un centímetro pelado, si no menos.

Merlín recordaba el hechizo que había estado a punto de lanzar, una ráfaga de viento que los habría ocultado de los rebeldes que se cernían sobre su posición. Recordaba la necesidad imperiosa de descubrir quién había dado las órdenes para que el equipo estuviera en ese _preciso lugar_  en el momento preciso y en ese día exacto, para poder tirar la puerta de su despacho, ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello y estrangularlo. Recordaba la bala en el pecho. No recordaba el mortero que exploto segundos después de que él cayera, o la metralla que le dejó cicatrices en las piernas y los brazos, para entonces él estaba inconsciente, la mayoría de su equipo había muerto, y los supervivientes dejaron el ejército.

Había tenido suerte, mucha suerte, porque Will, que estaba con otro equipo, lo había oído todo por radio y había convencido a su oficial al mando de desviarse en su misión de escolta, caminar 30 km fuera de su ruta y limpiar la carnicería, porque no había nada más que hacer allí. Hacía tiempo que los rebeldes se habían ido.

— Cómo dolió, la jodida—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa forzada que era más una mueca que otra cosa. Pero era una mueca que Excalibur conocía bien, porque algunos de ellos se encogieron mientras un par asintieron apreciativamente. El silencio se alargó, incómodo y tenso cual cuerda de arco.

— Eso no es nada—dijo Gwaine, serio. Levantó la mano para enseñar una tirita—. Yo me corté con un papel.

Esto provocó un coro de gruñidos por toda la mesa, con los restos de la gelatinosa masa proteica cargada en cucharas a modo de catapultas e incluso Arturo, frío, severo, difícil de impresionar y ceñudo Arturo, reaccionó dándole un codazo a Gwaine. Alguien resopló y soltó un “Joder, Gwaine, eres una nenaza”.

— No lo entendéis—medio gimió Gwaine, todavía con el dedo en alto—, ¡es el dedo del gatillo! El dedo de disparar es imprescindible para mi trabajo. No queréis que os cubra las espaldas con un dedo de disparar poco fiable, ¿no? Debería tener una compensación o algo. O un periodo de R&R extra hasta que me cure. Puede que haya tejido cicatricial, también, y hay que evitarlo porque altera mi tiempo de reacción, ya sabéis, y el tiempo de reacción lo es todo. Deberíais estar cuidando de _mí_.

Merlín no pudo evitarlo. Gwaine le recordaba tanto a Will en ese momento que rompió a reír.

Los echaron del comedor poco después de eso. Algunos del equipo se fueron antes, otros se marcharon a darse una ducha nocturna cuando todavía podía haber agua caliente, pero la mayoría siguieron a Arturo, que iba un par de pasos por delante de donde Merlín caminaba con Lance. El médico no dijo nada, la energía del equipo había disminuido tan pronto como habían salido a la noche, como si estuvieran agotados pero no quisieran mostrarlo donde alguien pudiera verlos. Había orgullo aquí, y una buena cantidad de honor, y Merlín lo entendía. Todavía le dolía, incluso tanto tiempo después, el no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para proteger a su equipo de la emboscada.

Debería haber sabido que algo iba mal. Debería haber hecho algo. Podría haberlo hecho, si no hubiera estado tan paranoico con guardar su secreto.

Había habido muchos “podría” y “debería” al principio, y eso no había cambiado.

— ¿Cómo de malo fue?—preguntó Lance, en tono bajo. Pero algunas personas (Gwaine, León e incluso Arturo, un poco por delante) disminuyeron el paso, cambiaron de postura, giraron la cabeza o todo a la vez para poder oír la respuesta de Merlín.

Merlín se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

—Malo—dijo al final—. No deberíamos haber estado allí. Fue una cagada de proporciones épicas.

Ya no por su equipo, la gente que murió. Ya no porque casi muere él también. Por lo que vino después, cuando ya no estaba tan débil como para que lo tirara el viento, sentando en el banquillo en un tribunal militar en el que todo el mundo intentaba averiguar qué había ido mal, porque alguien en mando lo había mandado todo a la mierda y había acusado a gente, y otra gente había dicho que una mierda y había señalado con el dedo a su vez. Era que el tribunal suspendió el juicio con la típica ronda de castigos tipo “de cara a la pared” y que el hombre que había dado la orden para empezar salió de todo aquello tan asquerosamente limpio como había entrado.

— ¿Se tomaron medidas?—preguntó León. Debía de rondarles lo mismo por la cabeza a todos.

— ¿Tú qué crees?—preguntó Merlín. Intentó, sin éxito, no mostrar amargura en la voz.

Nadie le contestó.

Dos cuerpos estaban ya durmiendo en sus camas, algunos más estaban a punto y tres más entraron corriendo, aún calados de las duchas e intentando entrar en el calor del barracón para escapar de frío del desierto. Merlín se quedó con el mínimo de ropa posible (cada uno tenía una definición diferente de nivel mínimo posible con el que poder estar preparado en 30 segundos justos) y se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no mover los pequeños paquetes de chips, transistores y cables que había conseguido hurgando en intendencia. Sacó su Caja, no más grande que una caja grande de pañuelos de papel, solo que un poco más rectangular y plana por delante y mucho más pesada, se la puso en las piernas, buscó en la mochila su pequeña caja de herramientas y abrió la Caja.

Todo buen especialista en comunicaciones personaliza sus Cajas y cualquiera que tuviera la suerte suficiente como para hacerse con una Caja que había estado en el equipo de un especialista SAS tenía en sus manos un tesoro mejor que un cofre de oro… si conseguían averiguar cómo funcionaba. Lo último que quería Merlín era que una de sus Cajas acabara en manos enemigas, así que modificó los controles para que fuera más difícil de usar para alguien que desconociera sus trucos y luego empezó a trabajar en aumentar la batería y asegurarse de que las conexiones fueran buenas, sólidas y aumentando. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estad trabajando y aún estaba lejos de terminar, porque necesitaba más partes y una lupa más potente y un soldador  y algunos cartuchos para poder construir un teclado o dos, pero la Caja serviría por ahora. Además de añadir los interruptores electrónicos, todavía necesitaba tallar una runa dentro de la Caja y realizar el hechizo necesario para hacerla tanto inmune a los golpes como a la arena, al agua y a todo, pero eso podía esperar hasta que no estuviera en un lugar tan público, donde la gente podía preguntarse por qué murmuraba por lo bajo y le brillaban los ojos de color dorado.

Para cuando cerró la Caja y miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de la luces del barracón estaban apagadas, todo aquel que dormía estaba roncando y respirando profundamente y las únicas dos personas despiertas en la habitación eran Merlín y el capitán Idiota, que estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y escribiendo con la otra.

La luz amarilla convertía su pelo en algo seductivamente suave y _tocable_ y si Merlín no hubiera estado al otro lado del barracón, con los ronquidos de Gwaine añadiendo un ritmo al ruido de fuera de la tienda, se habría sentido tentado a acercarse y tocarle el pelo a Arturo. Mientras Merlín guardaba sus herramientas y metía la Caja en el baúl seguro de debajo de su cama, Arturo dejó el boli, se pasó las manos por la cara y echó las manos hacia atrás para estirarse.

Merlín se giró antes de que lo pudiera pillar mirando, recogió un par más de piezas sueltas puntiagudas sobre las que no quería dormir y las dejó a un lado. Justo cuando se estaba metiendo debajo de la manta áspera y estiraba la mano para apagar la lámpara, miró a Arturo y, por un breve momento antes de que el tungsteno de la bombilla dejara de conducir electricidad, su ojos se encontraron.

Arturo apartó la mirada casi en seguida, con la punzada de culpa de aquel al que han pillado haciendo algo que probablemente no debería haber hecho. Se levantó de golpe, juntó el papeleo y le dio un tirón a la cuerda de la luz de su escritorio con tanta fuerza que casi tira la lámpara. Arturo no hizo ningún ruido mientras se retorcía en la oscuridad para intentar quitarse las botas y los pantalones antes de meterse entre las sábanas y Merlín no se calmó hasta que lo oyó respirar lentamente.

No pudo evitar preguntarse.

¿ _Qué había sido eso?_

_**ooOOoo** _

Era una patrulla rutinaria tras otra y los informes de Arturo empezaban a ser todos iguales.

Dejó el boli y se pasó las manos por la cara, suspirando. No podía quejarse, en realidad. Las patrullas eran aburridas, mecánicas, pero mantenían ocupado al equipo mientras se adaptaban al nuevo especialista en comunicaciones, que había resultado ser un especialista de verdad y no necesitaba mucha adaptación. Merlín sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, comprendía las reglas y se tomaba su trabajo en serio.

Excepto cuando no lo hacía y se resbalaba, se tropezaba o se le caía algo, sin romper nada de milagro, disparaba la pistola por error o delataba su posición.

Al contrario que todos los demás, incluido el último reemplazo, Roman, Merlín encajaba allá dónde fuera, encantaba a todo el mundo tanto como Lance, pero no exactamente igual. No tenía el mismo tipo de encanto; todo esto estaba irritando a Arturo, que había esperado que Merlín provocara hostilidad en la gente dese el principio.

Si provocaba hostilidad en alguien, era en Arturo.

La gente que llevaba el comedor le guardaba a Merlín la mejor parte, que luego él compartía con el resto del equipo, lo que hizo que los asientos al lado de Merlín pasaran a estar muy solicitados. Los niños de la zona que pasaban el rato a los bordes de la base lo llamaban paraqué jugara con ellos al fútbol y él, si podía, le dedicada un par de minutos a darle patadas al balón incluso aunque fuera malísimo. Algunos de los chavales gamberros y problemáticos que los miraban desde lejos saludaban a Merlín y este se acercaba a ellos, compartía un par de bromas, y volvía. Muy pronto, Merlín se había hecho con una red de información que era la envidia de muchos, y todo eso sin intentarlo.

Al equipo le gustaba Merlín. Hablaban con él, lo incluían en las timbas nocturnas, otra cosa que se le daba fatal a Merlín, aunque siempre se las apañaba para salir limpio. Le enseñaban los secretos de la  zona y lo acompañaban al mercado negro, en el que se suponía que nadie debía conseguir cosas pero al todo el mundo iba igualmente y, tan pronto como descubrieron que Merlín hablaba con fluidez cinco lenguas, entre las que estaba el dialecto local, y no era malo en el regateo, los demás se lo llevaban para conseguir algunas cosas especiales, como la caja de té que Merlín había sacado de algún sitio y dejado en la mesa de Arturo.

Arturo la cogió. Era su té favorito. Se había quedado sin, y no habían pasado ni 24 horas antes de que apareciera otra. Gwaine intentó llevarse el mérito,  pero León dijo que había visto a Merlín dejarla encima de la torre de papeles para que Arturo pudiera verla, lo que hizo que Arturo respondiera resoplando y acabara irritable para el resto del día. No quería que le gustara Merlín. No era buena idea que le gustara Merlín cuando sabía que no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo.

Arturo intentaba acelerar el proceso buscándole faltas a todo lo que Merlín hacía o decía. No era fácil.

Merlín estaba en sorprendente buena forma a pesar de su aspecto de palillo: mantenía el ritmo en  las carreras matutinas con mochila, llevando el mismo peso que los demás. Mantenía el equipo en perfecto estado, incluso limpiando la insidiosa arena que se metía por cada hueco o ranura sin importar lo bien que cerraran la tienda cuando había viento fuerte. No tenía tan buena puntería como Gwaine (nadie la tenía), pero llegaba a la media necesaria y aunque su Krav Maga era una mierda, Merlín podía doblarse en contorsiones dolorosas de Judo y hacer movimientos de Aikido que no deberían ser humanamente posibles.

Y ya sin hablar de lo que su inesperada flexibilidad estaba haciendo a la imaginación de Arturo. No quería pensar sobre el tema.

Y lo peor, Merlín ayudaba a los demás a cargar con las cosas. Cuando había terminado su trabajo, iba a ver si alguien necesitaba una mano y, una vez habían terminado, iban a ayudar a otros y luego iban todos a ayudar a alguien más, hasta que todo el equipo había terminado el trabajo tan rápido que Arturo se veía obligado a reservarles más huecos en la habitación de pesas solo para evitar que holgazanearan y acabaran reportándolos por algo.

Merlín parecía bueno sobre el papel, solo que Arturo no había _visto_ su expediente, y probablemente nunca lo vería, ya que parecía que algunas de sus antiguas misiones habían sido tan top secret como las de Excalibur, si se sacaba lo esencial de algunas cosas que Merlín, o sobre todo Gwaine, decían. Merlín se llevaba bien con la gente, con el equipo, y eso era una espada de doble filo si luego resultaba que se cagaba bajo presión. Dependerían de él y saldrían decepcionados cuando Merlín no cumpliera las expectativas.

Solo porque hasta ahora hubieran tenido misiones fáciles con nada peor que un par de peleas callejeras que solucionar no quería decir que Merlín no fuera a cagarla en el peor momento.

Era por eso que Arturo se mantenía alejado de Merlín, por lo que apenas le decía nada, por lo que, incluso aunque se sentara en medio de la mesa justo en frente de Merlín, nunca tocaba ese trozo extra de carne, o la ración de zanahorias al vapor, o el segundo pastel que nadie parecía querer, ni siquiera Merlín, porque estaba colocada estratégicamente delante en la bandeja de Merlín, como si estuviera allí para Arturo.

Como un soborno.

Arturo refunfuñó para sí mismo y volvió a dejar la caja de té donde estaba, sin abrirla. Se moría por una taza, pero no tanto. Abrir la caja supondría admitir (aunque a regañadientes) que Merlín le estaba empezando a gustar, que Arturo de verdad esperaba que Merlín _funcionara_.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y, desde luego, era Merlín, que volvía pronto de su ronda en intendencia ayudando al intendente, con un par de cajas bajo el brazo, una pieza enana sujeta entre los dedos como si fuera cristal frágil, achinando los ojos como si buscara algún fallo.

— ¿Escaqueándote otra vez, _Mer_ lín?—preguntó Arturo, incapaz de contenerse.

Merlín lo miró, con los ojos azul brillante, redondos y brillando incluso en las sombras de la tienda, pero dejó lo que fuera que estaba mirando en la palma de una mano y lo encerró de sus dedos largos y elegantes. Abrió la boca ( _Dios, esa boca_ ) en  un interrogante “¿Eh?” y alzó las dos cejas en la perfecta expresión de alguien a quien habían pillado no prestando atención pero que no pensaba admitirlo si podía evitarlo.

En las últimas semanas, Arturo había registrado el completo de las expresiones de Merlín. Si que Arturo se pasara tanto tiempo estudiando a Merlín era raro o incómodo, y si hacía que Arturo pareciera un poco un acosador, prefería no darle vueltas al tema.

Se dio cuenta de que intentaba no pensar mucho en Merlín en general. Eso solo podía acabar en desastre.

— Perdón. ¿Qué?—preguntó Merlín, cerrando la boca y poniendo una cara que saltaba entre la tranquilidad de saber que no había hecho nada malo y la resignación de saber que Arturo encontraría algún fallo, de todas formas.

—Trabajo. Ya sabes. ¿Las tareas que te he asignado esta mañana? No es posible que ya hayas terminado de ayudar al intendente con el inventario—Arturo se sentía un poco culpable por mandarle a Merlín trabajos que supuestamente deberían ser de los novatos, pero se dijo que, si se iban a librar de él antes de que pusiera a Excalibur en peligro, prefería que fuera por algo no crítico, como contar cuántas cajas de cosas eléctricas había dentro de otra caja más grande.

—Está hecho—dijo Merlín. Juntó los labios ( _Dios, qué labios_ ) en una línea fina y levantó las cejas otra vez en expresión suave, satisfecha y engreída que sacó de quicio a Arturo.

—Entonces lleva esto a la lavandería—dijo, girándose un poco en la silla para lanzarle de una patada la cesta de camisetas sucias que habían dejado allí tras el entrenamiento del día anterior. Merlín enarcó una ceja en una expresión de “¿de verdad me vas a poner  hacer la colada ahora?”.

— ¿No ha venido nadie a recogerla?—preguntó Merlín. Solía venir un cabo a hacer las rondas. O los habían saltado o aún no habían llegado. A Arturo le daba igual, solo quería que Merlín hiciera algo para sacarlo de su vista.

—Te estoy pidiendo a ti que lo hagas.

Merlín torció la boca en un gesto de indignación, la garganta tensa con todas las palabras que quería decir. Con la mandíbula apretada fue a dejar sus tesoros en su cama, en silencio, y volvió a recoger la gran cesta. Se la cargó en los hombros con un gruñido y murmuró algo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Arturo.

—Nada, _señor_ —dijo Merlín, en un tono que chorreaba sarcasmo, con énfasis en el honorífico.

Arturo se levantó, enfadado con el desafío y pensando que si era el momento perfecto para librarse de Merlín, tendría que presionarlo un poco más.

—No, en serio. No me mientas, Merlín. ¿Qué has dicho?

Merlín dudó, como si estuviera considerando mantener la boca cerrada, lo que podría haber acabado con el plan de Arturo. Pero contestó.

— He dicho que es un arrogante e insufrible idiota.

— ¿Así es? ¿De verdad piensas eso?—dio un paso adelante.

Merlín entrecerró los ojos y dio solo paso atrás.

—Me está pinchando, ¿verdad? Espera que diga algo inadecuado, exactamente en el momento inadecuado y entonces me tirará del barracón, lanzando mis cosas detrás.

Arturo cruzó los brazos y esperó.

Merlín dio un gran paso hacia delante, metiéndose en el espacio personal de Arturo, que no se movió y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Merlín era más alto que él, solo por un par de centímetros, pero la diferencia de altura no importaba, ya que los hombros de Merlín estaban doblegados bajo el peso de la cesta de la ropa sucia.

— Mire, no me he partido el culo entrenando solo para quedarme en un agradable trabajo de despacho enseñando a los nuevos grupos que quieren convertirse en SAS, y una mierda que voy a dejar que el mayor gilipollas de la báse me saque de aquí, ni aunque sea mi capitán. Todo lo que quería era volver al servicio activo; no pedí Excalibur, y desde luego no le pedí a usted como mi superior, pero esto es lo que quiero, aquí es donde tengo que estar. Y ahora, si no le importa…

Los ojos de Merlín resplandecieron, fue casi como si las motas doradas crecieran entre el azul brillante y Arturo no pudo evitar pensar que Merlín estaba _increíble_ cuando se enfadaba. Merlín respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, se enderezó y forzó una sonrisa que rozaba lo maniaco.

— Si no le importa, quítese de mi camino. Tengo colada que llevar.

El hombro de Merlín le dio al de Arturo, lo que produjo un golpe de electricidad que le llegó hasta el hueso. La puerta de madera del barracón rebotó en el marco con un fuerte ruido metálico antes de cerrarse otra vez y Arturo sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento que surgió de muy, muy al fondo, subiendo por su garganta y ahogándolo.

Intentó ignorarla. Volvió a su papeleo y lo miró durante solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba mirando la caja de té. Estaba cerrando el puño hasta hacerse daño, hasta tener los nudillos blancos, y le dio tal golpe a la caja que le ardió la mano.

La caja repiqueteó hasta casi el otro lado del barracón hasta meterse debajo de la cama de Gwaine. La luz solar, cada vez más débil, entró por una de las ventanas y le dio a la base metálica de la caja en el ángulo perfecto para capturar la mirada de Arturo durante los minutos que tardó el sol en bajar lo suficiente para que cayeran las sombras y lo escondieran.

Arturo consiguió colar un par más de palabras coherentes en el informe cuando León entró, con Lance encogido detrás.

— ¿Señor? Hay problemas.

Esos “problemas” resultaron ser un escuadrón asediado en los Ravines, unos barrancos a casi 30 kilómetros de la ciudad en guerra, en las profundidades de un valle que era un laberinto de catacumbas, cuevas y sumideros, demasiado profundo para enviar ayuda aérea. Según el último informe, estaban rodeados, desesperados por ponerse a cubierto y arrinconados por, así a ojo, tres grupos diferentes de rebeldes con suficiente armamento y fuerza humana para acabar con un ejército, si algún ejército se atreviera a acercarse.

Arturo no quería saber qué estaban haciendo allí en primer lugar, pero sabía lo que tendría que hacer Excalibur: sacarlos de allí.

—Capitán Pendragón—dijo uno de los comandantes—, tu equipo entrará por el norte para situar y sacar al escuadrón y quiero que los lleves a una localización segura para el aterrizaje y la recogida.

—Sí, señor—dijo Arturo. Se dieron un par de instrucciones más al resto de equipos, pero parecía como si Excalibur fuera el único equipo que iba a entrar directamente.

León estaba esperándolo fuera de la tienda de instrucciones. Normalmente, todo el equipo estaría dentro con él, pero esto era una operación multi-escala que requeriría sutileza para salir adelante, ya que el escuadrón a rescatar tenía información que el mando necesitaba tener y no podían transmitir porque el contacto por radio era irregular e inseguro. Le daría un resumen al equipo por el camino y desarrollarían un plan una vez los dejaran en el punto de encuentro.

Gwaine estaba con León y Lance se acercaba a un rote controlado que podría pasar por un paseo tranquilo, ya que la mayoría de la base estaba en un frenesí de actividad, con gente corriendo sin control en todas las direcciones, intentando llegar a sus puestos.

—Vale. Nos vamos. Reúne al equipo, tenemos una misión de extracción en los Ravines.

— Eso hemos oído—dijo Gwaine en un tono que implicaba que _él_ lo había oído, y antes que cualquier otro, porque había exprimido a sus contactos con todo lo que tenía. Arturo sabía que, probablemente, Gwaine incluso sabía un par de detalles que el propio Arturo no había recibido, y no puedo evitar un destello de enfado.

—Si no están en la pista ya, lo estarán pronto—dijo León. Fue entonces cuando Arturo se dio cuenta de que Lance solo se les había unido porque había pasado por el dispensario para coger cosas para el kit médico.

—No he visto a Merlín—dijo Lance.

—Excepto Merlín. No sabemos dónde está. No estaba en intendencia, pero parece que pasó por el barracón en algún momento—dijo León.

Arturo se anticipó a la inevitable pregunta de _lo has visto_ cortándolo.

— Si no está en el helicóptero en diez, nos vamos sin él.

— ¿Sin comunicación?—preguntó León, horrorizado por la idea—. Joder, Arturo, ¿los Ravines sin Merlín? Es un suicidio.

—No necesitamos a Merlín. Nos las hemos apañado bien sin él—dijo Arturo, apretando los dientes. León y Lance se habían parado en algún momento detrás de él y podía sentir sus miradas quemándole en la nuca. Gruñó para atrás—. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Vamos!

Gwaine los alcanzó, miró alrededor y no vio a nadie. Le pegó con fuerza a Arturo en el brazo.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa?—casi siseó—. Una cosa es ser un completo cabrón con el chico nuevo y otra tratarnos a los demás como una mierda. ¿Qué le has hecho a Merlín? ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Gwaine lo cogió, lo arrastró y lo estampó contra uno de los postes eléctricos que había entre barracones. Arturo gruñó y le sujetó las muñecas a Gwaine. Librarse sería bastante fácil, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo, Gwaine lo estampó otra vez contra el poste.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Matarnos? ¡Son los Ravines, Arturo! ¿Meterse allí sin alguien decente en comunicaciones? ¡Necesitamos a Merlín!

— ¿De qué vas?—dijo Arturo, soltándole las muñecas y apartándolo de un golpe en el pecho—. Merlín es solo otro idiota que va a cagarse por la pata baja en el momento en que algo se complique un poco. ¿Crees que eso en lo que necesitamos cuando estemos en los putos Ravines?

— ¡Lo ha hecho bien por ahora!

— Sí, lo ha hecho bien, calmando una pelea entre vendedores, jugando al fútbol con los chiquillos, bromeando con los locales. Es un Rambo. No ha estado en una situación de crisis, y una mierda que voy a acabar arrastrando su peso muerto por los Ravines solo porque se ha cagado de miedo allí—Arturo se pasó la mano por el pelo—. No vamos a lidiar con otro Roman.

—Roman era un capullo—dijo Gwaine—. Merlín no lo es. Ha estado antes en misiones…

— No con nosotros—cortó Arturo.

— ¡Hay cuatro personas en la base que conocían a Merlín de antes, Arturo! ¡Cuatro! Y lo han visto en acción, también. Localicé a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros…

—Mira, este no es el momento ni el lugar. Mete el culo en el helicóptero, Gwaine—dijo Arturo, apartándolo de un golpe y sin querer escuchar qué más tenía que decir.

—… y todos dicen que ninguno estaría vivo hoy si no fuera por él. ¡Joder, Arturo! ¿Por qué no _escuchas_?

Arturo siguió andando. Se paró en el barracón lo justo para coger su kit, comprobar su equipo rápido y encontrarse con el resto de Excalibur en la pista donde las hélices del helicóptero empezaban a girar. El copiloto transmitía unas cuantas instrucciones que había recibido por el pinganillo mientras el resto del equipo se situaba en sus asientos. Iban a ir en dos tandas y el segundo helicóptero se estaba preparando ahora.

El creciente sonido del rotor forzó a Arturo a levantar la voz para que lo pudieran oír y gritó un par de órdenes que sus hombres aceptaron con asentimientos de cabeza pero no con contacto visual directo. No se podía ignorar la creciente tensión, que no tenía nada que ver con el subidón de adrenalina corriendo por las venas de soldados a punto de entrar en combate y todo que ver con equipo que se estaba rompiendo porque se estaban dejando de lado de _Merlín_.

Quería gritarles a sus hombres que despertaran, que se libraran de ese… _hechizo_ que Merlín les había echado, pero no quería provocar una escena delante de personas que no eran parte de Excalibur. Subió al helicóptero, se sentó en su asiento habitual, metió su kit debajo del banco, aseguró el arma y miró a León, a Lance, a Owain y Perceval, y todos miraban hacia delante con aplicación, o tenían la mirada fija en el suelo, o jugaban con las hebillas de sus correas.

Arturo cogió el auricular que le había dado el copiloto y hubo un pequeño crack antes de escuchar la voz del piloto.

—Adelante. ¿Su grupo está listo, capitán?

Le dio un golpecito al auricular para cambiar la frecuencia y pidió que se identificaran todos antes de volver a la frecuencia del helicóptero.

—Esperamos a uno más—dijo al darse cuenta de que Gwaine no estaba allí. Estaba dispuesto  a esperar a Gwaine, ni de coña se metía en los Ravines sin su mejor tirador. Tan pronto como habló, Gwaine entró en el helicóptero, se sentó y colocó todo sin siquiera mirar a Arturo.

Justo detrás de él entró Merlín.

El ambiente en el helicóptero cambió en seguida. Frente a Arturo, León se relajó visiblemente y los hombros de Lance se destensaron con algo que parecía alivio. Gwaine se colocó, Merlín dejó sus cosas debajo del asiento pero sacó uno de los aparatos en los que había estado trabajando y todo el mundo se movió para hacerles hueco. Arturo tuvo la mala suerte de acabar sentado justo en frente de Merlín, mirando cómo se colocaba el auricular en una de sus ridículas orejas y lo activaba.

—Siento llegar tarde. Podemos irnos, capitán—dijo Merlín.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera dar el visto bueno para el despegue, sonó la voz del piloto por la radio.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Eres tú? Me alegro de tenerte a bordo.

—Yo me alegro de que tú seas nuestro piloto hoy, Anderson—dijo Merlín. Arturo gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Cómo es que _todo el mundo_ conocía a Merlín?—. ¿Vas a estar aquí para el vuelo de vuelta?

—Cuenta con ello—contestó Anderson—. Bueno, señoras y caballeros, por favor asegúrense de que sus asientos están en posición vertical y la mesa está cerrada. Va a ser un paseo movidito en la brecha tierra-aire por los Ravines, así que mantengan brazos y piernas dentro del vehículo en movimiento.

El helicóptero despegó y, aunque los ánimos se habían relajado desde que Merlín estaba en helicóptero, eso no quería decir que el equipo estuviera más contento con Arturo. ¿Y lo peor?

Merlín era el único que lo miraba. Lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

**ooOOoo**

Merlín estaba siete millones de diferentes tipos de enfadado ahora mismo.

Había dejado las camisetas sucias en la lavandería, se había quedado allí a charlar con la gente hasta que sintió que un poco de su rabia se relajaba y no había dado más de cuatro pasos fuera de la tienda cuando notó la tensión en el aire. La gente se movía por ahí rápido, corriendo a hacer sus tareas con resolución y a paso ligero en lugar de con cansancio y de paseo. Merlín podía no ser la persona más observadora ni en su mejor día, pero aquello era signo suficiente de que pasaba algo.

Por desgracia, lo pilló por banda el comandante Kilgarrah antes de que pudiera llegar corriendo al barracón para ver si lo que estaba pasando afectaba a Excalibur.

—Emrys.

—Comandante—dijo Merlín, cortando su carrera con un parón en seco que casi lo laza sobre otro soldado, y giró para ver qué quería el Dragón.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Excalibur?—Kilgarrah sacó con cigarrillo de una caja plateada y lo encendió entrecerrando sus calculadores ojos marrones. No parecía consciente de la intensa actividad que se desarrollaba a su alrededor y Merlín no podía creerse que el Dragón quisiera hablar de algo tan estúpido como sentimientos justo ahora.

—Bien, señor. Me llevo bien con el equipo, me estoy acostumbrando a su rutina. Tienen algunas rarezas, pero, ¿quién no? Hemos salido un par de veces de patrulla. Por ahora ha sido interesante.

Las palabras salieron de su boca a tal velocidad que solo consiguió que Kilgarrah enarcara una ceja más y más hasta que casi le tocaba el pelo.

— Muy bien, ya veo—dijo Kilgarrah, su tono burlón y monótono, la voz rasposa, como chamuscada por el humo de los cigarrillos—. Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos, ¿no, Emrys?

Merlín se quedó quieto. La conversación que había tenido con Kilgarrah justo después de que aterrizara su vuelo había rozado la amenaza de _o encajas o…_ y había conseguido evitar el “o” de la conversación porque todavía no la había cagado. Por lo menos, estaba bastante seguro de que no la había cagado. Había hecho más trabajo del que suponía su puesto. A todo el mundo en Excalibur parecía gustarle y se llevaba bien con Gwaine, León y Lancelot. Los otros eran buenos tipos que lo invitaban de vez en cuando a rondas de bebidas. Las patrullas en las que habían estado habían sido aburridas, pero Merlín no sabía de ningún soldado que no fuera feliz con tener algunas tareas aburridas cada cierto tiempo. Era muy difícil cargarla en ese tipo de situaciones.

El único problema era que “aburrido” no dejaba que Merlín mostrara sus habilidades, ni que decir probar su valía en el campo. No importaba lo que hiciera ahora, en la relativa seguridad de la base o en insulsas misiones de patrulla en la ciudad, su oficial al mando no tenía ninguna fe en él. Merlín podía entenderlo; una lista como esa de especialistas en comunicaciones malos sacaría de quicio hasta al líder de escuadrón más entusiasta y lo pondría en contra de cualquiera que pasara por ahí, pero la última oleada de animosidad sobrepasaba lo ridículo.

Por favor, Arturo había mandado a Merlín a _hacer la colada._

Se le pasó por la cabeza renunciar aquí y ahora, decirle a Kilgarrah que no estaba hecho para Excalibur, firmar los papeles que lo mandarían de vuelta a su antiguo regimiento, de vuelta al puesto de profesor, que no estaba mal, de verdad que no. De hecho, le gustaba bastante, pero no era lo mismo que estar ahí fuera con un equipo en servicio activo, realizando misiones. Puede que Merlín fuera un adicto reconocido a la adrenalina, puede que quisiera probarse algo a sí mismo estando fuera en el campo otra vez después de que le dispararan, de casi saltar por los aires, pero fuera cual fuera la razón por la que había trabajado tan duro para volver al servicio activo, no merecía la pena. No merecía _esto_.

Había estado durmiendo fatal desde la noche que llegó. Padecía dolores de cabeza. Tenía un nudo constante en el estómago y algunas noches apenas podía mantener la comida sin vomitar, y no tenía nada que ver con la propia comida. El estrés y la presión de estar en una misión nunca le habían molestado antes, de hecho, casi no lo notaba. ¿Pero _esto_? Nunca había estado tan estresado, y era porque su oficial era un capullo.

Un grandísimo capullo.

—Lo recuerdo, señor—dijo Merlín, con rigidez—. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí.

 — Da más—dijo Kilgarrah, soltando una nube de humo azul en el aire. Merlín aguantó la respiración, pero el humo nocivo rozaba lo sulfúrico y le quemó los ojos—. Tengo entendido que hay algún tipo de tensión sin resolver entre tú y Pendragón…

 _Eufemismo del año_ , pensó Merlín, e hizo una mueca para sus adentros cuando le pareció que Kilgarrah lo había oído de todas formas.

—Y es algo que vas a solucionar y lo vas a solucionar inmediatamente. Si hay anda peor que tener un equipo excelente con problemas para trabajar juntos porque tiene un vacío en los rangos, que tener un equipo excelente que funciona con dos de sus miembros principales chocando.

Merlín quería decirle a Kilgarrah que él no era el problema, que Arturo era el idiota, pero lloriquearle a un comandante sobre su oficial directo no le iba a dar ningún punto extra, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Sí, señor.

—Sé que puede ser difícil trabajar con Pendragón, pero es un hombre que consigue resultados—dijo Kilgarrah —. Y tú eres exactamente la persona que necesita para ayudarlo, aunque él no se dé cuente-

—Sí, señor—dijo Merlín otra vez, deseando haber pedido que lo transfirieran de vuelta a su antigua unidad hacía tiempo. De hecho, deseaba no haber pedido la transferencia la 22 en primer lugar.

El Dragón lo dejó marchar con otra nube de humo y sin una palabra más, y Merlín se chocó con Gwaine mientras iba hacia el barracón. Gwaine estaba cubierto de Kevlar, con equipo de desierto completo y una mochila de 20 kg, y el golpe casi lo tiró al suelo. Gwaine lo cogió y lo arrastró a la carrera en un único movimiento.

—¡Dios! ¿Dónde estabas? Estamos despegando. ¡Vamos, coge tu equipo!

Gwaine le explicó todo entre _corre_ s y _¿de verdad necesita todo eso?_ mientras él se peleaba con sus cosas y se metía en la ropa y el equipo, apenas cargándolo todo en los 90 segundos requeridos, o menos, y los dos corriendo cuesta arriba hasta el llano que hacía de pista de aterrizaje. El roce cortante de la arena les golpeaba e hizo que a Merlín le ardiera la cara y le picaran los ojos, y era un milagro que aún le quedara algo de piel en la cara para cuando llegaron al helicóptero.

Hizo que Merlín se sintiera celoso de las tiras de tela rojas que el resto de Excalibur llevaba, atada en el brazo para diferenciarlos en la multitud, como turbante cuando hacía demasiado calor, para defenderse de las tormentas de arenas y, básicamente, como prueba de estatus, de que la persona que la llevaba era un miembro del Excalibur de Pendragón. Él también tenía un pañuelo. Un cuadrado delgado, neutro, de camuflaje, que llevaba doblado y entrelazado al cuello, las puntas metidas en la chaqueta. Pero esas manchas rojas en los uniformes del resto del equipo eran otro recordatorio de que Merlín sobraba.

Se sentó con un gruñido, usó los talones para meter las correas de su mochila bajo el asiento, le puso el seguro al arma y sacó uno de los auriculares que iba a necesitar si quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Era el tipo de misión de la que te informaban por el camino, según Gwaine. Sonrió cuando oyó la voz de Anderson por la radio y notó como algunos del equipo se relajaban, pero otro (específicamente, Arturo), entraban en tensión ahora que él estaba en el helicóptero.

Merlín miró a Arturo. ¿Cómo es que siempre acababa en frente de él? Daba igual cuándo y dónde. ¿En el comedor, enfermería, los transportes entre zonas de patrulla y ahora aquí? Era algún tipo de broma cruel, probablemente una del Dragón, si no fuera porque el Dragón era una puñetera chimenea sin sentido del humor.

Arturo lo estaba mirando a su vez y ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual mientras el helicóptero levantaba el vuelo, escuchando de fondo cómo Anderson y su copiloto intercambiaban un par de bromas de última hora por el comunicador y se dirigían a su destino.

—Hey, ¿Merlín?—le llegó la voz de Anderson por el casco.

—¿Sí?

— Te hable de mi chica, ¿no? ¿Que le voy a pedir que se case conmigo?

Merlin consiguió esbozar una gran sonrisa, a pesar de su mal humor.

—Sí, tío. ¿Encontraste el anillo que buscabas?

—Sí, en el bazar—dijo Anderson—. He oído que haces magia con el regateo y que te llevas bien con los locales. ¿Te importaría venir conmigo la próxima vez que tenga un rato libre?

—Será un placer—dijo Merlín, y pilló a Lance sonriendo por el rabillo del ojo y a Gwaine sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo los labios para formar las palabras _Ya ha caído otro._ Arturo, sin embargo, echaba aún más chispas por los ojos, si era posible. La sonrisa de Merlín desapareció, sustituida por una sonrisa desafiante antes de que le contestara a Anderson—. Cuando quieras, te pasas a por mí y vamos.

—Basta de cháchara—soltó Arturo—. ¿Cuál es nuestro ETA?

No hubo nada más que el ruido de las aspas en el silencio que siguió y Anderson no tenía ninguna prisa por contestar. Cuando lo hizo había se notaba el enfado contenido en su voz.

—36 minutos, capitán Pendragón.

Arturo no le contestó. El combate de miradas entre él y Merlín continuó y Merlín era consciente de la creciente e incómoda tensión en el helicóptero. No tenía nada que ver con la misión que los esperaba al otro lado del corto trayecto y todo que ver con la mierda entre Merlín y Arturo.

No era culpa de Merlín. Lo había intentado todo, desde sobornos con trozos suculentos de lo mejor que la cocina tenía que ofrecer hasta la caja del té favorito de Arturo que había conseguido encontrar en unos de los mercados que rodeaban la base en un intento de conseguir dinero y atención extranjera. Había sufrido los desprecios de Arturo en silencio, hecho todo lo que le había pedido, pero parecía que nadie estaba a la altura del ridículamente alto listón de Arturo Pendragón.

Merlín decidido que daba igual que el comandante Kilgarrah le hubiera dado lo que era más o menos un ultimátum: era Excalibur o la ruina, ningún sitio al que ir excepto volver por dónde había venido si fallaba. No importaba que Arturo fuera su oficial directo y un grandísimo gilipollas. No importaba que no fuera precisamente difícil de mirar. En un escuadrón de hombres que estaban muy en forma, Arturo era _el_ hombre muy en forma que atraía la atención de Merlín sin importar lo mucho que Merlín se recordara que el interés no era, obviamente, recíproco.

Decidió que, una vez terminara la misión, iba a hablar con el Dragón otra vez. A la mierda. ¿Quién podía trabajar bajo estas condiciones? No era como si necesitara el trabajo y, como a Arturo le gustaba repetirle todo el tiempo, a Excalibur le iba bien sin Merlín antes de que se plantara en su umbral cual huerfanito.

Por mucho que a Merlín le gustara Excalibur, _odiaba_ a Arturo Pendragón. Y, obviamente, por lo menos, eso era algo en lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Estaba aterrizando para cuando Merlín llegó a la conclusión de que estaba listo para tirar el servicio activo por la borda y volver a la tiza y la pizarra. Merlín esperó hasta que Arturo se quitara el auricular antes de despedirse de Anderson.

—Gracias, y no te olvides de venir a verme la próxima vez que estés en la base—dijo antes de unirse al equipo fuera del helicóptero.

Alguien había montado una tienda de mando a toda prisa sobre el saliente, cerca de un transporte totalmente fortificado rodeado de un envidiable conjunto de vehículos militares de alta velocidad. Los Ravines estaban justo detrás, las majestuosas piedras alzándose hacia el cielo, su color blanco brillante tintado de rojo por el polvo de cuarcita proveniente de  una cantera abandonada cercan, lo que les daba un aspecto de sangre, a la vez amenazante e imponente. El equipo se reunió justo a la puerta del centro de mando y se agachó en semicírculo alrededor de Arturo.

—Vale. Esto es un por-si—empezó—. Es una misión de búsqueda y rescate bajo fuego y en territorio peligroso. La información preliminar dice que las coordenadas en las que está el escuadrón están a un día andando de distancia, pero se mantienen en movimiento para eludir a los rebeldes. Preparaos para la tarea: coged raciones extra, más agua, más munición. Va a ser un típico corre y luego espera. León, Gwaine, vosotros conmigo. Voy a por información actualizada y a esperar la orden de salida.

Arturo se giró y se dirigió a la tienda de mando. León intercambió una mirada con Gwaine, su expresión indescifrable, y la única advertencia que recibió Merlín fue un breve asentimiento de cabeza antes de que León lo cogiera de los hombros y lo llevara a parte.

—Pero…

—Se nos da fatal recordar coordenadas, frecuencias, números y todo ese rollo—dijo Gwaine, cosa que Merlín sabía era mentira, pero le siguió el rollo de todas formas, aliviado por que alguien al menos quisiera que hiciera su trabajo.

Un hombre ojeroso se les unió a mitad camino y se presentó como subteniente algo. Arturo no le dedicó más de una mirada y, por el tartamudeo torpe del hombre en respuesta a lo que Arturo le dijo por lo bajo, Merlín se preguntó si el tipo se había olvidado de dirigirse a su Su Alteza de manera adecuada.

—Bueno, de todas formas, lo están esperando—dijo de manera innecesaria el tal teniente, tosiendo para cubrir su anterior descuido, con pose de machito, y Merlín le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza al que él se agarró como a un clavo ardiendo y se dio prisa para comunicarle a su oficial en el campo que el equipo SAS había llegado. León enarcó una ceja, Gwaine ni se molestó en esconder la sonrisa y Merlín sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó si él había sido _tan_ joven alguna vez.

—Aquí estáis, entonces—dijo el coronel Smith-Weiss, de pie y firme mientras Arturo se acercaba, los hombros en la postura de un hombre que pertenecía a la mesa de estrategia. Tenía una presencia indiscutible, su nombre era conocido en todo el ejército, un oficial de campo  que se había ganado una reputación de ser impresionante, lo cual era. Era un par de centímetros más alto que Arturo, un poco más ancho de hombros, con un bigote impecablemente arreglado que le cubría el labio suprior y suficiente color blanco entre su pelo negro como para contar con su propio tipo de camuflaje.

—Capitán Arturo Pendragón, Excalibur—dijo Arturo, adelantándose para saludar al coronel, quien le devolvió el saludo con un gesto vago mientras hacía pasar a los hombres que había traído Arturo. El cambio de atención fue un indicador suficiente para que Arturo terminara las presentaciones.

—Teniente León Cross, Teniente Gwaine Taggart—Arturo hizo una pausa cuando vio que Merlín estaba ahí, pero fuera lo que fuera que estaba pensando en ese momento, lo escondió bien y continuó—. Teniente Merlín Emrys.

Todos saludaron, el coronel les concedió un brusco “descansen” y hubo una ronda de presentaciones de los principales jugadores en el campo, que acabó con un corillo sobre un mapa que tenía contornos topográficos y estaba cubierto de plástico con algunas marcas a lápiz. Uno de los auxiliares ofreció un breve resumen de la situación, alguien más les puso al día con la información que tenían sobre las fuerzas rebeldes y su localización y una tercera persona entró en la conversación para sugerir planes de batalla contra el enemigo que Arturo rechazó directamente.

— Las órdenes son encontrar y rescatar—dijo—.  Esa es mi única preocupación. ¿Quieres jugar y hacerlos volar por los aires? Eso es cosa tuya, pero lo vas a hacer después de que yo encuentre a tu gente y los haya sacado de ahí. Entraremos como tres equipos e interceptaremos a las fuerzas rebeldes aquí y aquí, nos encargaremos de los francotiradores arrinconándolos y haciendo que se dirijan a…

Se inclinó sobre el mapa y señaló uno de los altiplanos con suficiente espacio real para aterrizar helicópteros de recogida.

—Aquí—continuó—. Siendo prudentes, eso es una incursión de 16 horas, marcha de ido y de vuelta incluidas.

Merlín de dio cuenta de que Arturo era vago en los detalles, pero no era tampoco algo sorprendente. Para los SAS, como para muchos otros equipos, el objetivo era la clave, el cómo se tendría que ir desarrollando para adaptarse a la situación cambiante, y esta era una situación en la que ni siquiera tenían el lujo de transmisión por satélite. Mientras Gwaine iba con uno de los sargentos a coger copias del mapa y León discutía logística sobre el lugar de recogida con el asistente del coronel, Merlín estudió el terreno como estaba desplegado en la mesa ante él y lo memorizó. Fue vagamente consciente de la oferta del coronel de darles más hombres, de la respuesta de Arturo de que eso solo los retrasaría y complicaría las cosas y de alguien aclarándose la garganta tan fuerte que fue casi como si intentara expulsar una bola de pelo. Merlín levantó la cabeza.

—¿Quién es tu oficial de comunicaciones? Tengo frecuencias y coordenadas para él.

Arturo apenas abandonó su conversación con Smith-Weiss e hizo un gesto casi despectivo hacia Merlín.

—Emrys.

El teniente, cansado, ojeroso, y dudoso mientras evaluaba a Merlín, rió.

—Debería haberlo sabido—dijo.

Algo en su tono hizo que Arturo se girara, León dejó de hablar con el adjunto e incluso Gwaine, al otro lado de la tienda, levantó un dedo para pedir silencio a la persona que intentaba obtener su atención. Merlín conocía bien ese tono, había visto cómo los ojos del teniente lo miraban e intentó tranquilizar la situación antes de que se fuera de las manos.

Era demasiado tarde. Arturo se le adelantó.

—¿Perdona?

—Quiero decir, debería haberlo sabido. Con orejas como esas, no me extraña que sea de comunicaciones—dijo el teniente, riendo—. Es su propio satélite.

Merlín se puso rojo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien se había reído de él. Desde el instituto, si era sincero, o desde el campo de entrenamiento cuando alguno de los entrenadores había tenido un día particularmente malo. Todavía era alto y desgarbado, pero ahora era puro músculo y podía seguir el ritmo hasta de los SAS más en forma, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer sobre sus orejas.

Aún así… ¿satélite con patas? Joder, Merlín no había oído ese en años. Estaba a punto de contestar con un _Sí, como si no hubiera oído ese antes_ cuando Arturo se giró bruscamente y fue hacia ellos, los ojos oscuros, las cejas levantas y suficiente acero en la voz para hacer juego con lo cortante de su mirada.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—He dicho…—el teniente no pilló la advertencia indirecta y empezó a repetir burlonamente lo que había soltado antes.

—Sé lo que has dicho—lo interrumpió Arturo—. ¿Acabas de insultar a un miembro de mi equipo?

Smith-Weiss se tensó al lado de Arturo y eso era la mayor señal de de advertencia que Merlín había visto, pero antes de que pudiera gesticular para que Arturo se callara la puta boca antes de meterse a sí mismo y a Excalibur en problemas se dio cuenta de que el coronel no estaba advirtiendo a Arturo, si no a su propio especialista en comunicaciones. El oficial tuvo el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta, mirar a Arturo y a Smith-Weiss, e intentar entender por qué el coronel intentaba complacer a un simple capitán. Todavía estaba confuso cuando frunció el ceño, miró a Arturo y sacudió la cabeza avergonzado.

—Lo siento, señor.

— Pero no me preguntes sobre mi recepción HD—dijo Merlín en el incómodo silencio, intentando calmar la tensión. Y pareció funcionar, porque Arturo le lanzó una mirada extraña antes de volver a su conversación con el coronel, León continuó hablando con el tipo de logística y Gwaine desapareció entre una masa de gente. El oficial no estaba seguro de si debería reírse de lo que acababa de pasar, así que solo inclinó la cabeza y asintió.

—Aquí están las coordenadas, la frecuencia, y déjame enseñarte…

Merlín dejó de pensar en todo eso y se concentró en su trabajo, pero todo  volvió a su  mente de camino a reunirse con el resto de miembros de Excalibur donde tendrían que esperar la orden de salida oficial. León y Gwaine caminaban delante y Merlín se encontró caminando con Arturo.

—Sabe, lo que ese tipo ha dicho ahí dentro…— Merlín frunció el ceño, mirando a Arturo sin poder descifrar su expresión—. Gracias, supongo.

Antes de que pudiera añadir un “pero ha sido un poco inútil, ¿no?” Arturo se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos tan azules y brillantes que le quitaron la respiración a Merlín.

—Nadie te insulta menos yo—dijo Arturo en voz baja. Tenía una mirada calculadora, casi considerativa, y Merlín notó una presión en el pecho y un revoloteo en el estómago que sabía casi seguro que no debería estar sintiendo.

Merlín deseaba que sus órganos dejaran de comportarse como una _adolescente_ _cursi._

**ooOOoo**

Arturo lo agradeció cuando llegó la orden de mandar a Excalibur a su misión. Era una razón lo suficientemente buena, plausible, para dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado en el centro de mando. No sabía en qué estaba pensando, saltar a la defensa de Merlín de esa manera. Ni que le gustara el hombre. Para nada. No mucho. Apenas. La respuesta le vino justo antes de que el sonido de la radio explotase con la voz de Smith-Weiss dando la orden.

No había estado pensando.

Instinto de propiedad, la pasividad ante sus sentimientos por Merlín, territorialidad… todo eso y más habían hecho que Arturo se adelantara inconscientemente, quizá un poco conscientemente, también, porque, joder, nadie insultaba a un miembro del equipo de Arturo y se iba de rositas. Incluso aunque fuera verdad. Las orejas de Merlín eran totalmente _ridículas_  y quizá parecía un poco un satélite con patas, pero era el satélite con patas de Arturo y…

Arturo se preguntó de dónde coño salía todo eso. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela y se lo achacó a los nervios.

Y a la atracción.

Pero sobre todo a los nervios.

—Vale, sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer—dijo Arturo.

Todos se apilaron en los transportes que los llevarían cerca de los Revines y, con suerte, los sacarían de allí. Bohrs estaba al volante del primer camión, Perceval en el segundo, Gwaine estaba en el techo del primer coche y los que no cabían dentro del vehículo iban enganchados fuera, vigilando arriba, abajo y la carretera de delante y detrás. Merlín iba en el segundo transporte, _gracias a Dios_ , lo que le daba a Arturo tiempo y espacio para organizar sus pensamientos y centrarse en la misión.

Por lo menos hasta que sonó voz,  firme y clara como el agua, por los auriculares que Merlín le había pasado, unos de su kit en lugar de los que les habían dado en suministros.

—Cambiad al canal E y confirmad.

—Caballero-1 confirma—fue algo automático para Arturo darle un golpecito al auricular para cambiar al E y su voz fue la primera en sonar por la línea cuando contó los vagos “bips” que mostraban la conformidad del resto del equipo.

—Caballero-2 confirma— la voz de León fue la segunda.

La línea siguió así hasta que se volvió a oír la voz de Merlín, esta vez tan clara y cerca que resultaba absurdo, como un susurro al oído de Arturo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a más de uno de sus hombres mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que Merlín no había aparecido de la nada detrás de ellos. Incluso Bohrs, quien nunca quitaba los ojos de la carretera, miro a los lados.

—Saludos, damas y caballeros, y bienvenidos a la muy exclusiva red Caballeros—dijo Merlín, y Arturo pudo hasta oír la sonrisa descarada como si la estuviera viendo cara a cara. León, detrás de él, se rió, y fue una sonrisa contagiosa que eliminó algo de la tensión del transporte—. Estamos fijos en nuestra frecuencia privada, nadie entra y nadie sale. Mando está en A, escuadrón uno en la B, escuadrón dos en la C y escuadrón tres en la D. Red interna global está en la E de Excalibur.

Arturo reprimió una sonrisa. Merlín decía Excalibur con una emoción y un fuerte acento galés que sonaba tan bien que a Arturo no le importaría que Merlín dijera la palabra una y otra vez. Su mente desvarió como la traidora que era y empezó a pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría escuchar a Merlín decir _Arthur, Arthur_ en el mismo tono, amablemente proporcionando imágenes de la comprometida situación (y posiciones) en que Merlín estaría cuando jadeara su nombre. Arturo cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordándose a sí mismo que se concentrase.

No fue fácil, ni siquiera cuando la voz de Merlín volvió a oírse unos segundos después. De hecho, escuchar a Merlín empeoró las cosas. Arturo gimió para sus adentros.

—Buenas y malas noticias—continuó Merlín, su voz reconfortante y calmada—. El rango de emisión del canal del escuadrón es de 2,5 klicks. El rango de la red general es del 10 klicks. En ambos casos, tendréis más rango si hay línea visual directa. A va por satélite. La fiabilidad del rango de todos los niveles se verá comprometida una vez estemos en los Ravines.

Arturo miró hacia delante. Los dedos de arena y las grietas, talladas por la naturaleza, se iban haciendo más grandes por momentos. Cuando habían recibido la información alguien había dicho que el contacto por radio con la patrulla perdida era, con suerte, irregular, y alguien más mencionó la posibilidad de que depósitos ferro-magnéticos jodieran la señal y Merlín había torcido el gesto con disgusto, había bufado y se había pasado varios minutos haciendo arreglos a toda prisa en el equipo antes de pasarlo. En la experiencia de Arturo, no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer cuando el terreno trabajaba en su contra y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que había hecho Merlín.

—No os preocupéis, no estaréis a vuestra suerte si estáis fuera del rango de otros escuadrones—dijo Merlín—. He equipado los unidades para funcionar bajo en principio de cuantos más mejor. Tendréis más poder si estáis en grupo y podréis contactar con otro escuadrón. Si no podéis, o si estáis solos, id a algún lugar seguro y pulsad el botón naranja de debajo de la unidad. Sirve para reiniciar, pero lo he cambiado para que utilice todo el poder de la radio en un golpe para señalar vuestra posición vía satélite e iremos a recogerte.

—Genial—dijo León. Arturo coincidió, de mala gana y en silencio.

—Una vez en el asunto, si necesitáis contactar con A, necesitáis estar en contacto, directo y físico, con la Caja—dijo Merlín—. Que resulta está conmigo. Lo que significa que tendrá que haber contacto conmigo.

—Más quisieras—  dijo Owain por la línea.

—¿No queremos todos?—añadió Gwaine. Arturo se tragó el inesperado destello de celos.

—Venga, venga. Hay Merlín para todos—dijo Merlín, sonando tan rematadamente complacido con el tema que Arturo quería sacudirlo un par de veces y decirle que no, no, no, de ninguna manera Merlín iba siquiera a ofrecerse, porque él era de Arturo y solo de Arturo y… Arturo rechinó los dientes, intentando sacar a la fuerza sus pensamientos traicioneros. ¿Cuándo se había metido Merlín tan dentro de su piel? Y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía si a Merlín le gustaban los hombres.

En un instante, sin embargo, el tono de Merlín se volvió serio.

—Pero, en serio, no malgastéis la batería, quedaos en la conexión propia del escuadrón a no ser que no tengáis otra opción. Cuanta más batería tengáis, más fuerte será la señal satélite si todo se va a la mierda.

—Veo la tormenta de arena de la que nos han avisado—dijo Gwaine, su voz sonando por la radio con la aspereza de un hombre ajustado y seguro en un punto donde tenía garantizado que se le iba a llenar la cara de arena—. Entrará a nuestras 11. El último informe dijo que caería en diez horas y estaremos en plena tarea entonces. ¿Tus juguetitos seguirán funcionan entonces?

Arturo estiró el cuello para ver, más allá de la cabeza de Bohrs, la densa nube en la distancia, con los bordes esponjosos, estirándose como algodón de azúcar podrido, gris, azul oscuro y mohoso, justo más allá del horizonte. Imposible no verlo.

Smith-Weiss no había querido enviar a Excalibur a no ser que no hubiera otra alternativa. Arturo podía entender el orgullo de no querer admitir que necesitaba ayuda, pero las últimas transmisiones que apenas habían podido detectar sugerían que, aunque la patrulla estuviera en una localización lo suficientemente segura, estaban atrapados y era solo cuestión de tiempo que los asaltaran o volaran en pedacitos por completo. Esa última retrasmisión había tenido lugar horas antes de que el equipo rozara siquiera la polvorienta pista de aterrizaje improvisada a menos de un klick del puesto de mando construido a toda prisa, y los pronósticos se hacían más negros por minuto. La orden de salida llegó no porque la urgencia hubiera aumentado o porque hubiera una tormenta a la vista, sino porque el mando en los escalones más altos estaban desesperados por lo que fuera que la patrulla tuviera en sus sucias manitas.

—Funcionarán—confirmó Merlín, sonando menos indignado de lo que Arturo esperaba ante la implicación de que sus modificaciones fueran un asco y más seguro de que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera ir mal, siempre y cuando él estuviera ahí. Arturo gruñó para sus adentros, ocultando su desaprobación. No sería la primera vez que tuviera que lidiar con un problema de exceso de confianza con nuevos soldados en su equipo, y esos soldados no duraban mucho, sin excepción. Merlín, sin embargo, parecía inmune a lo que fuera que Arturo dijera o hiciera para tirarlo de su pequeño pedestal, pero eso no evitaba que Arturo siguiera intentándolo.

Los transportes se pararon en una nube de polvo que eliminó visibilidad en gran medida, pero Arturo ya estaba fuera del vehículo antes de que parara por completo. Era una misión de empuje, sin nadie que los arrastrara. Arturo era el primero en dirigirse a los Ravines, sin necesidad de comprobar el mapa porque sabía a dónde tenía que ir. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el resto del equipo lo siguiera. Había un cuello de botella en la entrada, apenas lo suficientemente ancho para que pasaran dos personas a la vez, y Gwaine estaba a su lado un segundo antes de adelantarlo, la culata de su metralleta firme contra el hombro, haciendo un barrido de lado a lado y hacia arriba mientras apuntaba incluso más lejos.

Gwaine no necesitaba un mapa. Se había criado como rastreador y cazador y nadie en el universo estaba a su altura cuando se trataba de llegar del punto A al punto B en el menor espacio de tiempo posible. Casi suspendió el entrenamiento para ser SAS porque no le veía el sentido a aprender orientación básica cuando él siempre sabía dónde estaba, y Arturo había estado a punto de perder a su mejor explorador porque Gwaine odiaba sentarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para aprender lo que significaban los números de una brújula. La presión, tests y clases particulares constantes habían dado resultado, porque Gwaine había pasado las pruebas de manera excelente.

 Aún así no usaba brújula. Cada año, Arturo el compraba una por su cumpleaños. Cada año, Gwaine la usaba como práctica de tiro. Recordó con desgana que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Gwaine.

Se movían rápido porque no tenían mucho tiempo y también porque Arturo no dejaba a Excalibur muchas posibilidades de escaqueo a la hora de realizar misiones. El equipo solo había fallado una vez y había sido culpa de Roman.

El equipo siguió a Gwaine durante lo que parecieron horas antes de empezar a ver signos de actividad humana, pero eran viejos, de días atrás, y no causa de preocupación inmediata. El nivel de alerta aumentó a partir de ese momento e incluso más cuando llegó la hora de separarse.

—Cambiad a la frecuencia de escuadrón—dijo Arturo en la pausa, dando a todo el mundo una oportunidad para beber agua y comprobar el equipo. Hizo lo mismo, inspeccionando todo a consciencia, mirándolo todo una y otra vez para asegurarse de que hábito y rutina no se dejaban nada. Antes de que Arturo pudiera pedirle a alguien que comprobara las correas de su mochila, notó un tirón desde detrás, alguien haciéndolo por él.

Miró por encima del hombro, pero su _gracias_  se le murió en los labios cuando vio que había sido Merlín, la boca cerrada con fuerza, el ceño fruncido ligeramente por la concentración mientras sus dedos abrochaban un a hebilla suelta. El corazón de Arturo se aceleró, y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba en mala forma si ya no podía devolver su ritmo cardíaco al nivel basal. No tenía nada que ver con adorable manera en la que Merlín  fruncía el ceño y se mordía en labio inferior un poco para asegurarse de que la correa estaba bien apretada.

Merlín le dio un golpecito a la mochila para indicar que estaba hecho, pero se plantó delante de Arturo antes de que este le pudiera dar la señal de salida.

—¿Está seguro?—le preguntó.

Arturo sabía lo que le estaba preguntando y desde luego que estaba seguro. Su decisión de asignar al especialista de comunicaciones con un equipo que no eral el principal había sido recibida con una serie de cejas enarcadas por todo el equipo porque era raro, incluso inaudito, que el oficial al mando se separara de su única conexión directa con el cuartel o el centro de mando.

—Vas con León—dijo Arturo con firmeza.

—Pero, ¿y si…?— fuera cual fuera el argumento que Merlín quisiera presentar, murió en sus labios en el momento en que vio la mirada de Arturo.

—Si tienes algún problema con ello deberías haberlo dicho en la tienda de mano—dijo Arturo. Cuando Merlín no dijo nada más, Arturo asintió bruscamente—. La comunicación entre escuadrones funciona bien, ¿no? Pasa los mensajes.

Los brillantes ojos de Merlín se nublaron con la duda, pero asintió a regañadientes.

—Sí, señor. Oh, casi se me olvida. Tiene prioridad en E. Dele dos veces y durante 30 segundos todo el mundo podrá oír lo que dice.

Arturo se alejó asintiendo bruscamente en reconocimiento, consciente de que había ojos puestos en él, ojos que habían oído la conversación y que podrían preguntarse por qué Arturo no disminuía la debilidad del eslabón más débil  (el no saber cómo funcionaría Merlín bajo)  manteniéndolo cerca donde pudiera tener un ojo puesto en él, y no le importaba. Tenía todo que ver con asegurarse de que la misión se desarrollara sin complicaciones, con que consiguieran rescatar tanto a las personas y a aquello que tenían que los de arriba consideraban tan importante, y nada que ver con mantener a Merlín alejado del meollo del asunto.

—Sincronizad vuestros relojes, caballeros. A la de tres, dos, uno, ahora—Arturo apretó un botón en su reloj y evaluó a sus hombres por última vez—. Sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Nos vemos al otro lado.

Las palabras _más te vale_ y _buena suerte_ estaban implícitas, pero nadie las dijo. Arturo tenía una superstición irracional sobre gafar al equipo constatando lo obvio.

Merlín se fue con León, Perceval y Owain. Salieron a la carrera para ganar el tiempo que no tendrían más tarde cuando llegaran a los acantilados y tuvieran que escalar para llegar al lugar acordado y cubrir la entrada del equipo principal. Uno de los otros equipos corrió dirección este al mismo paso rápido que el equipo de León y el último equipo fue dirección noroeste para buscar el cauce seco de una cascada que necesitarían escalar, a ser posible antes de que estallara la tormenta, en caso de que este viniera con torrente de agua que los arrastrara y dejara sus huesos podriste entre las rocas calizas.

Arturo intentó no pensar en ello. El equipo que había elegido para esa ruta estaba formado por los más ligeros (Merlín no contaba porque el equipo extra añadía peso suficiente para igualarlo a los demás) y pequeños del grupo, además de algunos de los mejores y ágiles escaladores. Lo conseguirían.

—Vale—dijo Arturo mirando el reloj. Miró a Gwaine y asintió. Gwaine empezó a andar sin apresurarse; eran la avanzadilla, el grupo de ataque, y tenían la ruta más directa para evitar emboscadas y ataques por sorpresa. Tendría que esperar hasta la hora acordada, darle a los otros tiempo para llegar a su posición antes de empezar el asalto. Lance iba con el escuadrón por si acaso la patrulla tenía heridos que necesitaran cuidados inmediatos, lo que Arturo deseaba fervientemente que no pasara.

Fue una marcha larga en silencio que se volvió aún más silenciosa cuando Gwaine detectaba movimiento delante o sobre ellos y hacía señas para que pararan, avanzaran más rápido o dieran un rodeo. Arturo comprobaba el mapa conforme pasaban puntos de referencia, pasaba los dedos sobre el camino por delante para ver cuántos kilómetros les quedaban por andar, lo comparaba con la cuenta atrás de su reloj para asegurarse de que iban con tiempo. Gwaine, el muy capullo, no miró el mapa ni una sola vez.

Por fin llegó la señal, un puño cerrado y dos dedos hacia delante: Gwaine giró la cabeza y enarcó las cejas de manera que era imposible que Arturo no lo viera. Arturo le hizo el gesto de _ojos hacia delante_ y Gwaine sacudió la cabeza, señalando hacia arriba a sus dos en punto, luego a las doce, otra vez a las nueve y levantó cuatro dedos antes de torcer la muñeca para decir que había cuatro rebeldes escondidos en la roca grande de las ocho en punto, donde quedarían a su espalda cuando el equipo de Arturo atacara.

Se ocuparían antes de ellos.

Gwaine señaló otra vez indicando donde estaba atrapada la patrulla. Arturo asintió y miró su reloj. Gwaine le dio una palmadita en el hombro y empezó a subir, arrastrándose a paso tortuga hasta un saliente elevado para tener un mejor punto de observación.

Cuatro minutos era un tiempo de espera largo, pero esperaron, Gwaine más paciente que el resto porque estaba acostumbrado a esperar para todo, menos cuando no lo estaba, y por fin, con la adrenalina corriendo hasta la cabeza de Arturo, llego _el momento._

Gareth se ocupó de los rebeldes a sus ocho en punto mientras Gwaine barría su punto de mira y se ocupaba de los rebeldes que no había divisado la primera vez y casi a la vez hubo una explosión a sus once en punto que se ocupo del resto. El aire se llenó de fuego semiautomático mientras Arturo y Lance corrían a campo abierto, pegándose a las rocas que sobresalían para mirar a su alrededor. Después de una confirmación visual de que esa era la patrulla y de que no quedaban amenazas, Arturo gritó.

—Vamos a sacaros de aquí.

— ¿Un poco justos, no?—le contestó alguien a gritos.

—¿Hay algún herido?—preguntó Lance.

—Tenemos un hombre sangrando mucho, herida en el hombro—Arturo cogió a Lance por el hombro y lo arrastró hasta que estuvo a cubierto, levantando la pistola para tirar un solo disparo a un rebelde que intentaba acercarse en su dirección. Un solo disparo era todo lo que necesitaba a esa distancia. No tenía un arma de francotirador como Gwaine, pero podría cogerla en un segundo si Gwaine caía, y nadie notaría la diferencia.

—¿Tenéis el paquete?

—Tenemos el paquete—confirmo la primera voz.

—De acuerdo—Arturo empezaba a dar instrucciones cuando una explosión enorme a su espalda levantó una gran nube de polco y una cascada de rocas se desprendió con un estruendo y les bloqueó la ruta de escape. Gwaine rodó de su saliente, aterrizó de pie perdiendo el equilibrio, lo recuperó corriendo un par de pasos a trompicones antes de ponerse a cubierto debajo de una roca.

—Bloqueado por detrás—gritó  Gwaine, aunque Arturo podía oírlo alto y claro a través del casco—. ¡No sé cómo coño ha pasado! ¡No había nadie a nuestra espalda! ¡Nadie!

Arturo maldijo. Tenía un plan B por si acaso, varios planes B, y la opción menos mala en esos momentos era sacar a la patrulla de los Ravines por el barranco de la otra punta. Le dio dos veces al canal E y comunicó para todos.

—A todos los caballeros, aquí Caballero-1. Equipo B, continuad al punto de recogida A. C y D cambio de planes. Vamos al punto Bravo-. Transmitidle a Águila. Confirmad.

Hubo una pausa de unos segundos y después s llegó la voz de Merlín por la línea, lo que provocó un escalofrío inesperado por la espalda de Arturo ante la profunda intensidad de esa voz. Podía oír  disparos en un segundo plano, pero los ignoró con determinación.

—Confirmado, Caballero-1. Mensaje transmitido. Confirme.

Arturo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Cómo están los heridos?

—Listos para irnos—le  contestó Lance a gritos.

—De acuerdo. Vámonos.

**ooOOoo**

Los rebeldes se dispersaron tan pronto como el equipo D apareció, cayendo sobre ellos como fantasmas, y Merlín no hizo absolutamente nada fuera de lo común para hacerlos más discretos.

Nada de nada.

Quizá un poquito.

La cosa era que los rebeldes en el cuadrante que les había sido asignado no estaban agrupados, si no diseminados en formación de abanico sobre cualquier campo abierto que hubiera, con unos pocos juntándose por ahí para fumar, lo que alertó a Excalibur-D de su presencia mucho antes de que estuvieran a la vista. Para ocuparse de ellos y eliminar al resto de los rebeldes que estaban escondidos en escondrijos y grietas, León había dividido el grupo y les había dado objetivos, pero no antes de que Merlín se girara y recorriera toda la fila, asegurándose de tocar todas las mochilas sin que fuera demasiado obvio que las estaba tocando.

El sigilo añadido, aunque temporal, aceleró su horario, porque de repente ya no tenían que preocuparse mucho por el tiroteo que habían esperado cuando llegaran; la mayoría de los rebeldes miraron a los soldados SAS que aparecían en los Ravines como fantasmas y huyeron. Los de la generación más joven, menos afectados por la que fuera la superstición que seguía habiendo en la región, fueron los únicos que se quedaron a intercambiar disparos, con cigarros americanos aún colgando en la boca y armas automáticas apoyadas en la cintura al más puro estilo Hollywoodiense, faltos de precisión y propósito.

Mientras el trabajo del equipo B era ocuparse del enemigo en las zonas de la izquierda de los Ravines, el equipo C estaba en proceso de recuperar a la patrulla que estaba atrapada y D barría por delante para despejar la subida de invasores. Merlín tuvo un momento de pánico que hizo que el poder surgiera de él de manera defensiva cuando una pared rocosa lejana explotó en una avalancha y pudo ver, desde su punto de observación, que su ruta de salida estaba bloqueada. El equipo B podría volver por ese camino, pero C y D estaban atrapados a menos que Arturo quisiera que dieran un rodeo por ahí y…

_¿Arturo?_

Tuvo un breve momento para dedicar a la preocupación por su oficial y nada de tiempo en absoluto para la forma dolorosa en que se le encogió el corazón en el pecho cuando Owain gritó una advertencia y los asaltaron rebeldes veteranos, los cuales habían encontrado su coraje escondido en algún lugar por ahí abajo a donde habían perdido los huevos al ver a los fantasmas SAS aparecer por primera vez y ahora estaba devolviendo los disparos.

La voz de Arturo llegó entrecortada a través de la unidad de comunicaciones y Merlín sintió un arrebato de alivio inexplicable al saber que el capitán Idiota estaba bien.

—A todos los caballeros, aquí Caballero-1. Equipo B continuad al punto de recogida A. C y D cambio de planes. Vamos al punto Bravo-. Transmitidle a Águila. Confirmad.

Merlín memorizó el mensaje; no había tiempo para transmitirlo ahora, no cuando estaban bajo fuego continuo. No había muchos rebeldes, poco más de una docena, se habían metido ahí sin preocuparse por la retaguardia, y el hechizo de sigilo de Merlín aún funcionaba, porque ninguno se había dado cuenta de que tenían a Pereceval y Owain detrás.  Se encargaron de ellos y uno o dos salieron corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello, y nadie se relajó, ni un poco, cuando recibieron la señal de “todo despejado”, pero Merlín, a fuerza de costumbre practicada, le dio al interruptor de su Caja para comunicarse con el centro de mando y transmitió el mensaje mientras aún tenía la posibilidad.

—Araña llamando a Águila. Cambio—dijo Merlín, manteniendo la voz inmutable.

—Araña, continúe. Cambio.

Merlín hizo una mueca cuando oyó la voz del teniente “jaja, tienes orejas satélite”,  pero continuó.

—Araña solicita la activación del sitio Bravo.

—Negativo, Araña, negativo. Las condiciones climáticas son malas. Continúen al punto Alfa.

Merlín respiró profundamente. Arturo había dejado muy claro que, ya lloviera o nevara, no se cambiaba el punto de recogida, sin importar lo que dijera el mando. El equipo sabía lo de la tormenta, lo de los rebeldes, y sabían los riesgos que suponía salir de los Ravines por otro punto. A menos que hubiera una bomba termonuclear a punto de caerles sobre la cabeza, Arturo no quería escuchar cómo el centro de mando intentaba dirigirlos a ningún otro lado.

Que C y D intentaran llegar al punto A era equivalente a pintarle una diana roja enorme a cada miembro del equipo. No había manera de que ninguno de ellos pudiera atravesar a salvo la montaña de escombros sin convertirse en el objetivo de cualquiera que estuviera al otro lado, y sin una forma segura de alcanzar al equipo B, se estaban condenando a sí mismos al fracaso.

—Confirmado, Águila. Nos vemos en Bravo—dijo Merlín, lo que le valió una ceja enarcada de León. Como el líder del equipo, cada vez que Merlín cambiaba al canal A se conectaba automáticamente.

—Negativo, Araña. ¡Negativo! ¡Vuelvan al punto Alpha! Repito, ¡vuelvan al punto Alpha!

Merlín frunció el ceño y se puso a toquetear la Caja a su espalda, simulando interferencias.

—No me ha… llegado eso, Águila. Repi…

Merlín dejó que el teniente Orejas de Satélite lo intentara una vez más, asegurándose de que las falsas interferencias fueran lo suficientemente altas y claras, antes de interrumpir.

—Vale, confirmado, Águila. Confirmado. Nos vemos en dos horas en Bravo.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en los labios de León y Merlín frunció y ceño, intentando parecer inocente.

—¿Qué?—articuló.

León lo leyó como un libro abierto, pero en vez de tomar aliento para apoyar el seguir las órdenes del centro de mando (quienes obviamente sabían más que un equipo en el campo), León asintió con la cabeza, corto, seco y aprobatorio, combinado con la reevaluación del nuevo miembro del  equipo obvia en su mirada. Merlín no se dio tiempo para pensar sobre ello antes de conectar la Caja para contactar con el quipo C y hablar con Arturo.

—Confirmado, Caballero-1. Mensaje transmitido. Confirmar.

—De acuerdo—estaba diciéndole León al equipo, dejándolos en las posiciones que tenían asignadas—. Vamos a despejar el camino. Caballero-1 se nos unirá en unos minutos. Vamos a darles algo de espacio para retomar aliento y recuperarse. Estad listos para formar  en cuanto se dé la orden y estad atentos.

Uno a uno, el equipo comprobó los cartuchos de sus armas, nunca todos a la vez o los pillarían con los pantalones bajados, y confirmaron desde sus posiciones. Hubo un momento tenso de espera; podían oír disparos a lo lejos, en algún lugar sobre el punto donde estaba situado el equipo B, pero se tranquilizó por ahí poco después, poco a poco, como si el equipo B estuviera acabando sistemáticamente con las fuerzas ofensivas de los rebeldes y avanzando. Hubo más tiroteo más adelante, haciendo eco como el tintineo de delicadas campanas de plata, y el quipo D rodeó al equipo C y la patrulla a la que acompañaban mientras subían por el estrecho barranco.

Arturo fue a hablar con León; Arturo fue a hablar con sargento que lideraba la patrulla; Arturo fue a comprobar cómo estaban los hombres de la patrulla; Arturo fue a ver al resto de su equipo y de D.

Merlín no estaba mirando a Arturo. Para nada.

—Equipo D, cambiad al canal C—dijo Arturo y Merlín oyó un clic casi simultáneo cuando el antiguo equipo D se convirtió en el nuevo C. Merlín le echó un vistazo a la patrulla, localizó a su tipo de la radio con bastante facilidad y fue hacia él para comprobar su unidad.

El hombre le lanzó su mochila con algo que parecía alivio y fue a sentarse, con la espalda contra el muro, para intentar hacer algo con el temblor de manos que estaba desesperado por intentar ocultar.

Había algo raro en la mirada de Arturo cuando se paró de pie al lado de Merlín, con la cadera peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Merlín, y cuando Merlín no miró para arriba reconociendo su presencia, Arturo se agachó, con una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Puedes arreglarla?

La Caja era más péqueña que el kit de Merlín, pero solo porque era un modelo más nuevo con una frecuencia de radio fija y unidireccional.

No lo sabré hasta que mire—dijo Merlín, y mordió el guante de una mano para quitárselo con los dientes. Tenía herramientas en la mano en un minuto; la carcasa saltó de la parte superior de la caja en el siguiente. Echó un vistazo rápido al interior y descartó arena, balas perdidas o corrosión como el problema de conexión. La batería pasó la inspección y… _oh, eso no debería estar ahí._

Merlín miró al tipo de la radio, lo descartó como posible sospechoso solo porque se había desplomado contra la roca como si intentara absorber tanto descanso como pudiera, totalmente despreocupado por tener a alguien metiendo mano en su equipo, y miró a los demás. La mayoría estaba recelosos, de los nervios; comprensible teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que habían estado los últimos días,  comprobaban la munición y contaban lo que les quedaba, a sabiendas de que pronto dependerían del equipo SAS para salvarles la piel. Ninguna parecía estar prestándoles atención, excepto…

Merlín señaló con una nota mental al cabo de ojos y pelo marrones y hombros mazados que estaba de pie a apenas un incómodo metro y miró a Arturo.

—Me parece que está bien. Un poco corroída, tal vez. Puede que eso sea el problema. No lo sabré seguro hasta que desmonte todo.

Vio como los hombros del cabo se destensaban con alivio.

—Necesitábamos esa línea directa. Mierda—maldijo Arturo por lo bajo. Una fuerte mano se agarró al hombro de Merlín y Arturo se levantó, dejando a Merlín con una sensación cálida y agradable, que de alguna forma caló a través del equipo y el kevlar. Miró a Arturo, sorprendido, pero este ya se había ido.

—Vale, guardad las cosas y estad listos en dos—dijo Arturo por los auriculares, asegurándose de que a todo el mundo le llegara la orden. Fue a decirle al sargento de la patrulla lo mismo. Merlín sacudió la cabeza, murmuró algunas cosas desagradables por lo bajo, volvió a dejar la Caja de la patrulla tal como la había encontrado y corrió para alcanzar a las demás.

Estaba corriendo (corriendo era estirar un poco la realidad, ya que la patrulla tenía un par de heridos y apenas conseguían trotar) detrás de Gwaine, que iba por delante, sacándolos del área tan rápido como podía con las menores pérdidas posibles. Tenían dos horas para llegar al punto Bravo y subirse a los helicópteros que lo estarían esperando allí. Arturo iba por delante, la patrulla en medio y el resto de SAS estaban repartidos entre la vanguardia, la retaguardia y los lados. De momento, Merlín estaba solo, detrás con León. El cabo sospechosos estaba por ahí delante, lo suficientemente lejos para no oírle. Merlín miró hacia atrás, tocó a León, se tocó el oído con el dedo sobre los labios y forzó una línea a tres con Arturo dándole a un interruptor de su Caja.

—Arturo. No reaccione. Esta es una conexión segura entre usted, León y yo. Me preguntó sobre la Caja de la patrulla antes. La Caja no estaba bien. Había un dispositivo de seguimiento de alta frecuencia interfirieron con su señal.

No era más grande que el meñique de Merlín y había estado bien colocado al lado de uno de los transmisores. Si no hubiera estado buscando anomalías no se habría dado cuenta, y el extraño bulto al lado del transistor, del tamaño de media pila de 9 voltios, era una anomalía. Y si Merlín no fuera el experto al que todo el mundo preguntaba y no hubiera visto uno de esos antes cuando el centro le enviaba trozos y piezas del campo para evaluar, identificar y categorizar cuando estaba en Gales, no habría sabido lo que era.

El dispositivo de seguimiento estaba extrayendo energía de la Caja para transmitir coordinadas y la emisión de alta frecuencia era suficiente para embrollar cualquier mensaje al centro de mando.

—Tengo algo que puede interferir con la señal, pero necesito una excusa para jugar con su equipo sin que el cabo Ojos  Pequeños y Nerviosos se dé cuenta.

Llegó un gruñido flojo por la línea, que podría haber sido la risa amortiguada de Arturo, y después un largo silencio.

—¿Tú también lo has visto?

La voz de Arturo era floja, casi internalizada, lo que, gracias a las modificaciones de Merlín en el equipo, era todo lo que se necesitaba para hablar por la línea.

—Difícil no hacerlo. Parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque en el momento en que cogiste la Caja—dijo Merlín.

Hubo un silencio largo, solo lleno por el sonido de la suave respiración de Arturo, y Merlín pensó que podía escuchar lo complicado del terreno por delante solo por las expiraciones de Arturo.  

—Mete a Gwaine—soltó de repente.

Merlín no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

—Gwaine, estás en una conexión segura con Arturo, León y yo.

—Gwaine…—empezó Arturo.

—Dime que vamos a hacer algo con los idiotas que nos van a la zaga—interrumpió Gwaine, sonando frustrado—. Empiezan a hacerse una idea de a dónde estamos yendo y estoy teniendo problemas para dejarlos atrás.

Merlín casi podía sentir, casi, la mirada de Arturo en él, como si estuviera mirando para atrás para mirarlo frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación por haber esperado tanto para hablarle del dispositivo de seguimiento.

—Nos ocuparemos de ellos—confirmó Arturo—. ¿Hay alguna zona por delante en la que no se pueda entrar de golpe?

—Sí, un cruce con dos rutas que llevan a Bravo—dijo Gwaine sin dudar. Merlín sospechaba que ni siquiera estaba mirando el mapa.

—Bien. Llévanos allí. Nos dividiremos.

Gwaine no respondió con más que un gruñido de confirmación. Se oyeron unos cuantos clics y luego no hubo señal hasta que se volvió a oír a Arturo por la línea,  enfadado.

—Merlín, sácame de la línea segura.

Merlín miró a León, que sonreía, y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento. Un segundo.

La vuelta a la charla normal fue extraña,  como escuchar lluvia gotear en un cuenco de agua inmóvil, pero seguro o no seguro, el canal era solo para Excalibur y la patrulla que los acompañaba no tenía acceso a él.

—Nos vamos a dividir en dos equipos en un cruce un poco más adelante. León, estás a cargo del equipo uno. Owain, habla con  Gwaine, asegúrate de que sabes dónde está el punto Bravo. Yo llevo al equipo dos—dijo Arturo.

Arturo siguió repartiendo tareas, dividiendo Excalibur en un grupo lo suficientemente grande para mantener a la patrulla en movimiento y en un segundo grupo que incluyera a Arturo, Gwaine, Merlín y otros dos miembros del equipo con cinco de los hombres en mejor estado de la patrulla, incluidos el de la radio y el cabo sospechoso.

 —Ni una palabra de esto a no ser que sea necesario hasta que lleguemos allí—añadió Arturo al final.

El punto que necesitaban para el plan era un cañón escarpado demasiado estrecho para escalarlo de todas formas incluso si la roca no fuera tan resbaladiza como una piel de plátano en una pista de hielo. Había cuatro vías de escape: el camino del que venían, dos que iban hacia delante y una cuarta que se desviaba a un lado. Gwaine salió de ese camino sacudiendo la cabeza y fue a hablar con Owain antes de que los tres hicieran corrillo con Arturo.

A Merlín se le ocurrió que Arturo tendría que haber sido actor en alguna vida pasada, porque sus gestos se volvieron inquietos de inmediato y barrió el área a su alrededor con preocupación obvia, en parte real y en parte falsa, porque Merlín ya había oído por la radio que el camino que les quedaba estaría tan despejados como era posible, al menos durante 20 minutos.

Los cambios de planes fueron rápidos y no levantaron queja alguna por parte de Excalibur, que estaban preparados, pero la mayoría de la patrulla gruñó y el sargento al mando no parecía muy seguro de lo de dividir el grupo, aunque no estaba dispuesto a discutir con un oficial superior. El de la radio murmuró un “espero que nuestra marcha no sea más larga que la suya” por lo bajo, mientras cabo Sospechoso pasaba de horriblemente nervioso por separarse a tan relajado que era ridículo al darse cuenta de que lo habían colocado tanto con el sargento con el misterioso paquete de alta prioridad como con el que tenía la radio pinchada. Merlín se preguntó por qué nadie comentaba lo raro que era que los dos especialistas en comunicaciones estuvieran en el mismo grupo, pero no iba a mirarle el diente a caballo regalado.

—Veremos si podemos hacerlos salir—oyó que Arturo le decía a León, lo que harían de todas formas, ya que llevaban el dispositivo de seguimiento del enemigo con ellos. Arturo le lanzó a Merlín una larga mirada que no fue capaz de interpretar antes de desviar la suya.

Llegó la hora de dispersarse, con Gwaine en cabeza, aunque se mantenía bien a la vista a causa del aumento del peligro y los centinelas que se acercaban, y fueron a paso ligero por la ruta que seguro no iba al punto Bravo. Merlín se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar su descubrimiento y siguió mirando hacia el cielo, que se oscurecía lentamente, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo del viento justo sobre ellos, el peso de la tormenta prometida que estaba a punto de llegar tronando.

La magia de Merlín zumbaba por su cuerpo, propagándose con la sensación cosquilleante de un miembro dormido, el poder en bruto respondiendo a la violencia que se arremolinaba sobre ellos, esforzándose por escapar de su control.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos, firmes, delante de él, recitó un mantra en Galés por lo bajo y se tranquilizó mientras el viento se arremolinaba sobre sus cabezas. Su poder gimoteaba como un perro, quería salir a jugar, y Merlín lo apaciguó sin pensar, relajándose, solo un poco, y unos inquisitivos rizos invisibles recorrieron el camino por delante de Gwaine.

Ya se le había ocurrido cómo ocuparse del chip de rastreo de la otra Caja. Tendría que esperar hasta que nadie le estuviera prestando atención para ello, pero una vez echaron a andar y una buena media hora había pasado, con suficiente tiempo para que los rebeldes situaran su localización muy lejos de los demás, Merlín se puso manos a la obra. Relajó el paso lo suficiente para colocarse tras el de comunicaciones de la patrulla con la excusa de vigilar su equipo y se quedó allí, bastante atrás, para dejar que su magia saliera, solo por un segundo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta del destello dorado en sus ojos. Susurró un hechizo para cubrir la radio de la patrulla y cortar todas las comunicaciones desde esa Caja. Por lo menos, eso era lo que pretendía hacer. En lugar de eso, pudo sentir un par de chips saltando por los aires, incluido el de seguimiento, lo que provocó un consumo de batería importante.

 _Ups._ Merlín hizo un gesto de dolor.

Eran equipos C y D otra vez y el equipo C se dirigía a un agradable viajecito en helicóptero de vuelta al refugio relativo que suponían una tienda y el metal, pero el D parecía estar a punto de ponerse cómodo en lo que parecía la peor tormenta en la historia de toda el área. Si los rebeldes iban a atacar, atacarían pronto, antes de que lo peor llegara y mientras aún tuvieran una oportunidad de refugiarse en algún sitio. Excalibur tendría que hacer todo lo que pudieran para frustrar ese plan.

— Ya vienen—anunció Gwaine, y hubo una onda de adrenalina por toda la fila que alcanzó su punto álgido cuando llegó al sargento de la patrulla y sus hombres cuando se transmitió el mensaje—. Joder, van justos de tiempo. La tormenta caerá sobre ellos en diez minutos, puede que quince.

—¿Ves algún sitio donde resguardarse? – preguntó Arturo.

—El mapa dice que hay una serie de cuevas más adelante, pero eso si el mapa es correcto—dijo Gwaine—. No te preocupes, princesa. Encontraré algo que cumpla incluso con tus requisitos más extravagantes.

La risa de Arturo llegó por la conexión alta y clara y Merlín se encontró sonriendo.

—¿Merlín?

—Me he ocupado de ello, alteza—dijo Merlín sin que le preguntaran, con la sonrisa expandiéndose cuando él también recibió una risotada, como la que Arturo le había dedicado a Gwaine.

La sonrisa no duró mucho. Los rebeldes cayeron sobre ellos.

**ooOOoo**

Los rebeldes cayeron sobre ellos como fantasmas saliendo del crepúsculo, los ojos abiertos con falsa bravuconería y blancos de miedo, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, las semiautomáticas apoyadas contra las caderas para alcanzar más área, malgastando munición en vez de apoyar el arma en el hombro para conseguir precisión. Gritos, gente corriendo y fuego llenaron el pequeño espacio con polvo y arenas hasta que hubo una nube suficiente de distracción para ir a toda leche a buscar refugio.

Aunque Merlín aseguraba haberse ocupado del dispositivo, Arturo aún esperaba que los rebeldes atacaran. Aunque la señal se apagara, el grupo se estaba moviendo en la única dirección posible en esa parte de los Ravines. El terreno bajaba tanto que parecía que llevara hasta el mismo infierno, la pared de rocas cada vez más alta. Se movían en lo que era una sombra constante producida por la escasa luz que se había acumulado sobre sus cabezas, y los pocos grados de temperatura eran la única ayuda contra el resto de las duras condiciones.

Arturo se asomó por una esquina, apuntó y apretó el gatillo de su pistola. Un rebelde trastabilló un poco antes de colapsar bajo su propio peso. Los disparos a su espalda disminuían, incluso la intensidad había cambiado; el turbulento staccato de los disparos seguidos se vio reemplazado por notas claras, muestra de precisión. Incluso eso menguó tras un largo, interminable minuto que pareció durar horas.

La pistola de Gwaine silenció la última resistencia de los atacantes y, de repente, el camino estaba libre. A unos treinta metros alrededor de la curva había un camino en forma de Y y, con la tormenta a punto de caer en cualquier minuto, sería mejor que se pusieran en marcha si querían borrar su rastro por completo.

—¡Vamos, vamos!—gritó Arturo, agitando los brazos en el aire para mostrar velocidad y, uno por uno, esa parte de Excalibur corrió detrás de Gwaine, quien iba en cabeza de nuevo, seguidos por la patrulla, los miembros de la cual lucían expresiones de fastidio, cansadas y ceñudas y, por fin, ( _¡Por fin! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?)_ Merlín, quién iba poniéndose en la retaguardia, corriendo para atrás hasta que se chocó con Arturo y dio una sacudida y…

Hubo un destello dorado en sus ojos, un rayo radiante que brillaba con luz propia y que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un truco de la luz, se convenció a sí mismo Arturo, alzando la cabeza para ver las oscuras nubes de tormenta girando por encima de sus cabezas, negras y grises y blancas, agitándose y burbujeando como un cazo de agua hirviendo, luego se terminó, tal cual, y surgió un resplandor de la poca luz solar persistente, ardiendo a través de la pequeña apertura plateada en el cielo para brillar sobre Merlín como si estuviera bendito.

Arturo dejó de respirar.

Miró a Merlín; Merlín le devolvió la mirada y fue Merlín quien se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Fue Merlín quien dio un paso inseguro para atrás, pero aún lo suficientemente cerca para que la mano de Arturo siguiera en su hombro. Fue Merlín quien bajó la mirada, de repente, con brusquedad,  tímido, mirando por encima del hombro a todas partes para fingir que estaba buscando atacantes, en lugar de reconocer la existencia de Arturo.

Un calor intenso recorrió a Arturo, que agitó a Merlín, gritando.

—¿A qué coño esperas? ¿Una invitación dedicada?

—¡Estaría bien!—le gritó Merlín, pero se movió, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha, a la bifurcación abierta entre las rocas.

—¡Mierda, Merlín! ¡Izquierda!¡Ve a la izquierda!

Merlín se paró, dobló, giró, se tropezó, trastabilló y se encontró en un extraño lío de extremidades descoordinadas intentando recuperar el equilibrio aún con el peso de la mochila y la pistola, y Arturo pensó que si Merlín alguna vez daba con lo que evitó que se cayera de morros ahí, podría embotellarlo y hacerse rico gracias a las masas de patosos de todo el mundo.

Corrieron en una fila de uno, el dolor en las piernas de Arturo diciéndole que ahora estaban subiendo y de repente el camino se cortó en un acantilado, poco profundo al principio, pero que se hacía más hondo conforme seguían avanzando. El rugido sobre ellos se convirtió en un silbido estridente, agudo y penetrante, y Gwaine acababa de soltar una advertencia por radio que se pasó a gritos a la patrulla.

—¡Tormenta de arena!

Todo el mundo se paró en seco para prepararse.

Arturo tiró del trozo de tela que tenía enrollado en el cuello, lo desenrolló y se ató las puntas detrás de la cabeza, doblando los bordes tanto como pudo para evitar que arena y viento se colaran.  Revolvió para buscar las gafas en su bolsillo, limpió el cristal con la manga y se las puso.

—¡En fila de uno!  ¡Una mano en la pared, el camino se hace más estrecho más adelante! ¡No perdáis de vista al hombre que llevéis delante!—gritó Gwaine. El explorador de Excalibur les dio el tiempo justo para prepararse, tiempo para la patrulla y un par de momentos de descanso nervioso para los hombres de Arturo, y se empezaron a mover de nuevo, ahora mucho más despacio.

Un silencio extraño se posó sobre ellos durante unos minutos antes de que un sonido atronador rugiera sobre sus cabezas como el aliento de Dios golpeando la tierra, solo que no era Dios para nada, ni de lejos, si no diablos de arena y demonios que recogían arena, piedras y guijarros  en el desierto y los tiraban sobre sus cabezas. Todo giraba a una velocidad suficiente para romper cuellos, cortando, golpeando y picando en cualquier trozo de piel expuesta y ralentizando sus movimientos hasta que casi se arrastraban  desesperados.

—¿…refugio…?—preguntó alguien. Arturo no estaba muy seguro de quién; apena pudo entender la palabra por encima del rugido en los oídos.

—Adelante…ahí…cerca…— contestó Gwaine. Por lo menos, Arturo pensó que era Gwaine.

Arturo tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que el hombre que tenía delante era Merlín. El ridículo de Merlín con su mochila llena con el equipo normal y el peso adicional de los aparatos de comunicación clavándole las correas en los hombros. El cabezota e idiota de Merlín, que no se quejaba del peso extra que tenía que cargar, quién iba siempre al final de la fila y se tragaba lo que le echaran, quien aguataba toda la mierda por la que Arturo le hacía pasar sin más queja que murmurar “idiota”.

La punzada de culpabilidad que sintió en ese momento se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que las gomas de las gafas de Merlín hacían que le sobresalieran incluso más las orejas. Intentó no reírse. Eso solo le metería arena en la boca.

Siguió andando, los hombros rozando la pared de roca por un lado, el pie haciendo la tierra caerse por el precipicio por el otro. Merlín era una presencia borrosa delante de él y no tenía a nadie detrás. Arturo deseaba que el refugio al que Gwaine los estaba llevando estuviera tan cerca como Gwaine prometía a través de las interferencias del canal de comunicaciones. Decidió, sintiéndose generoso, darle a Merlín el beneficio de la duda y echarle la culpa de las interferencia al viento huracanado que giraba a su alrededor.

El viento huracanado estaba cargado de arena y le estaba dejando toda la piel expuesta en carne viva.

Siguió andando, con la cabeza baja.

Hubo un ruido a su espalda. Un gemido lastimero. Lo ignoró, pensando que era el viento.

Arturo lo oyó otra vez, más alto, más directo esta vez. Ralentizó el paso y se giró con cuidado, limpiando la tierra de sus gafas para poder ver. No había más que viento y arena colando en un arco vertical, a veces horizontal,  a su alrededor. Mareaba.

Siguió andando, pero ya no podía ver a Merlín por delante. Se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Solo había dejado de mirar un momento; no podía estar tan atrás.

El sonido llegó de nuevo, por tercera vez, pero ahora era una palabra clara.

— _Ayuda…_

Le dio un golpecito al auricular. Nada.

— _Ayuda. Por favor._

Miro hacia el lado por donde había escuchado la voz, una voz de mujer. Era suave y encantadora, rasposa por la tormenta, y entrecerró los ojos inútilmente para intentar localizar a quien fuera que estuviera hablando. La tormenta debería haber tapado por completo la voz, pero la oía clara como el agua y se preguntó si sería alguna interferencia del auricular y la mujer estaba en realidad en algún lugar muy lejano.

Arturo siguió andando. Ahora ya no podía ver a nadie por delante. Ni a Gwaine, que iba al principio de la fila, ni a Merlín con sus ridículas orejas, pero no importaba porque si andaba un poco más rápido los alcanzaría y no se perdería el giro, el agujero, o la cuerva, o el saliente, o lo que sea que fuera que Gwaine considerara un refugio adecuado contra la tormenta. Como si intentara frustrar sus esfuerzos, el viento sopló más fuerte, lanzándolo para atrás, y notó las botas resbalar en el suelo, que se había vuelto resbaladizo de repente, los pequeños granos de arena cual mármol bajo los pies.

— _Ayuda. Por favor. Ayúdame, Arturo._

Arturo miró a su alrededor.

Nada, solo el viento soplando por el agujero en el suelo más adelante, tirándole columnas de arena. Y entonces lo vio, justo a un lado, una figura que parecía más tangible por la arena que giraba a su alrededor. Una mujer, con curvas, pequeña y frágil, un brazo en alto para protegérsela cara. A unos tres o cuatro metros, justo sobre el precipicio.

Era imposible. Arturo podía notar el borde del estrecho camino con el pie, la tierra desbordándose peligrosamente.

La mujer andaba hacia él. Podía ver su mano extendida.

— _Ayúdame, Arturo. Libérame._

No estaba lejos, pero parecía lo suficientemente lejos, porque ella no se podía acercar nada, ni estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo. La oía llorar.

—¡Está bien!—gritó, su cerebro aún procesando la incongruencia de que una mujer estuviera por ahí fuera, sola, en los Ravines en una tormenta de arena—. ¡La llevaré a un lugar seguro!

Arturo se arrepintió en seguida de haber hablado, porque granos de arena muy finos atravesaron la tela que tenía alrededor de la cabeza para cubrirse la boca y la nariz y le irritaron la garganta. Se sujeto con una mano a la roca, tanteó con el pie hasta que encontró el borde del estrecho sendero, apoyó ahí el pie y estiró el brazo.

Estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

—¡Tiene que estirarse!—tosió y deseó poder escupir la arena. No parecía que ella lo hubiese oído.

—¡Señora! ¡Tome mi mano!

Arturo se esforzó al máximo, intentando alcanzarla.

Unos dedos fríos, tan fríos que podía notarlos a través de los guantes, se le agarraron con cuidado a la palma de la mano y luego apretaron. Arturo sintió un poco de alivio y estiró de la mano, guiándola al saliente. Ojalá pudiera ver el suelo para poder guiarla, decirle dónde saltar o dar un paso grande para alcanzar el sendero en el que estaba él. Se preparó por si acaso la mujer se resbalaba.

Un fuerte tirón le estiró el brazo y lo separó de la pared de roca, luego tiró más hasta que estaba sujetando a la mujer con las dos manos, inclinándose para arrastrarla hacia arriba, hacia el saliente, porque debía de haberse resbalado y ( joder _,_ pesaba más que Arturo) lo estaba arrastrando hacia abajo. Le ardían los músculos de las piernas de la presión.

Estiró un brazo con rapidez hacia atrás para intentar agarrarse a la pared rocosa, pero algo le cogió del brazo y lo subió de nuevo al saliente.

Hubo un chillido, femenino y agudo, y de repente algo le tiró del brazo para arriba y lo levanto del suelo. ¡ _Imposible_! Colgó suspendido en el aire, desesperado, intentando soltar la mano fría que lo levantaba del suelo mientras se agarraba a la otra mano que le cogía el brazo.

Un cambio brusco en el aire lo dejó flotando,  sin fuerza, sin gravedad; la forma que tenía delante cambió hasta convertirse en algo que ya no era una mujer, era… una cara surgió ante él, de la arena y el viento, todo bordes afilados y ángulos extraños, ojos negros brillando con una luz profana, interior, boca abierta totalmente con hilera tras hilera de afilados dientes de tiburón.

Rebotó contra algo. Un muro. Un escudo. Algo. Arturo no sabía qué, porque la cara, el monstruo, la _cosa_ se sacudió y se estremeció, aulló, gimió y desapareció.

Lo que fuera que sujetaba a Arturo en el aire desapareció de repente. Cayó, alcanzando el estrecho saliente con la punta de una bota. El suelo cedió y se deslizó por la caliza resbaladiza, demasiado sorprendido por la cara-en-la-arena-en-el-viento (¡ _Mierda! ¿Qué coño era eso? ¡Me iba a comer!)_ para procesar el simple hecho de que estaba _cayendo._

Y arrastrando a su rescatador con él.

—¡Mierda, Arturo!

Merlín. Era Merlín. Fiable, sufrido, _qué hacía el muy idiota,_  Merlín. Arturo giró el cuerpo, intentó reducir la velocidad de su descenso, buscando algo a donde agarrarse, ya fuera con pies o manos, o cualquier cosa, porque si tenía algún objetivo en la vida, seguro que no era acabar su brillante carrera en las fuerzas armadas espachurrándose contra el suelo rocoso de los Ravines. Un segundo antes de que se agarrara a algo prometedor notó que _paraba,_ tal cual,  miró a donde Merlín lo cogía del brazo y vio un destello dorado donde debería haber un par de ojos, pero no, eso debía de ser un reflejo extraño de la luz en las gafas del hombre, nada más, nada raro, para nada.

_—¡Arthur! ¡Sube! ¡Hay un saliente!_

No entendía por qué oía a Merlín tan alto y claro cuando lo único que oía era el rugido del viento y el sonido de la sangre corriéndole por las venas, pero no se iba a quejar. Clavó las botas en la piedra, resbaló una o dos veces, arrastrándose precioso centímetro tras centímetro., trabajando a ciegas y siguiendo la guía del brazo de Merlín. El saliente no podía estar lejos, porque Merlín no tenía el brazo tan largo y (¿ _cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? porque el tipo era flacucho cual bicho palo_ ), por fin, alcanzó algo sólido, plano y horizontal que no iba a desmoronarse bajo su peso.

— _¡Vamos! ¡Veo una cueva!_

Merlín se puso de pie de un salto, arrastrando a Arturo con él, sin soltar nunca el brazo de Arturo, y lo guió unas diez, quince, veintidós zancadas por el nuevo sendero hasta esa misteriosa cueva que Arturo ni siquiera podía ver en la maldita tormenta y, por un momento, un bendito momento, fue como si hubieran entrado en el ojo de huracán, porque el viento no le estaba maltratando el cuerpo, la arena no le rasgaba la piel expuesta y había silencio. Ni un sonido a parte de su propia respiración irregular.

Merlín lo arrastró más al interior de la cueva, lejos de la apertura donde el viento y la arena se arremolinaban, donde hacía frío y estaba húmedo, y por fin soltó la mano de Arturo para dejarse caer en el suelo y quitarse su patética imitación de pañuelo para resollar y boquear para coger aire.

Arturo se desplomó a su lado un segundo después. El nudo de su pañuelo roja no quería deshacerse, así que se lo quitó con las gafas de golpe, en un tirón que dolió sobre la piel maltratada por la arena. Le pareció que sus pulmones tardaban una eternidad en dejar de querer explotar, su corazón en dejar de aporrearle el pecho, pero, una vez lo hicieron, se sacó una linterna pequeña de la bolsa y la usó para iluminar la cueva.

Miró hacia Merlín. El hombre no se molestó en quitarse las gafas; en su lugar, estaba ahí sentado, desplomado y derrotado. Arturo le pegó un poco más, por si acaso, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué coño crees que está haciendo, Emrys?

Merlín lo miró, con la boca abierta en shock ( _no pienses en esos labios ahora, joder_ ) y se levantó las gafas hasta la frente.

—¿Salvarte el culo, desagradecido?—Merlín ya había abandona el usted.

—¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo!

—Estabas haciendo un trabajo cojonudo, ¿eh?—contraatacó Merlín—. Quedándote atrás, casi tirándote por el borde…

—¡Se suponía que tenías que seguir en formación!

—¡Y tú!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Idiota!

El viento retumbó y silenció el “gilipollas” de Arturo y el “mentecato” de Merlín. Arturo se cayó y miró a Merlín antes de preguntar.

—¿Mentecato? ¿En qué siglo vives?

—Que te jodan—le gruñó Merlín, con la voz baja, tranquila y sombría.

Arturo se rió. No se miraron, no dijeron nada, solo se sentaron en silencio mientras la tormenta rugía fuera.

—¿Los demás están bien?—preguntó Merlín. Arturo se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Se giró y le lanzó a Merlín una mirada oscura, moviendo los hombros para quitarse la mochila.

—Si todo el mundo se ha quedado en grupo, _como se suponía que tenían que hacer_ , y ha seguido a Gwaine hasta ese refugio suyo, están bien.

Merlín asintió y mantuvo la mirada baja.

—Sí. Probablemente tengas razón.

—Desde luego que tengo razón. Yo los entrené. Están bien—dijo Arturo.

El silencio cayó de nuevo, vacío excepto por el crujir de la tela, el rozar del metal contra la roca y el rebuscar de provisiones. Arturo partió una barrita energética en dos y le dio una mitad a Merlín; no tenía sentido que ninguno de los dos se quedara sin energía mientras esperaban a que pasara la tormenta. Masticó la barrita con sabor a mantequilla de cacahuete y la ayudó a pasar con un par de tragos de agua templada de su cantimplora.

—Se te da fatal seguir órdenes, ¿lo sabías?—dijo Merlín.

—¿Cómo?

—No soy el único que rompió la formación. Tú la rompiste primero.

—Cállate, Merlín.

—Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso? ¿en medio de una tormenta? ¿podías ver más a más de tres metros al tipo de delante? ¿te paraste a echar un chorrito? ¿a ver el paisaje? ¿hacer de turista?

—¡Merlín!

—¿Qué?

—¡Cállate!

Arturo se frotó los ojos y se arrepintió de ello un segundo demasiado tarde; la tela rugosa de los guantes le irritó la piel sensible de alrededor de los ojos, donde las gafas no lo habían protegido. Merlín estaba un poco peor que él, su piel, pálida y lechosa, estaba en carne viva, roja en círculos que cubrían desde los pómulos a la frente y las cejas.

—¿No viste eso?—preguntó. No sabía cómo describir a la mujer que había oído, el monstruo que había visto en la tormenta, así que ni lo intentó, pero tenía que preguntar.

Merlín separó los labios en un pequeño mohín, levantó las cejas y se mordió la mejilla como Arturo había visto hacer a mucha gente antes de mentir. Arturo no sabía si quería darle una colleja o sentirse agradecido. Echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Era raro: la voz de la mujer, la criatura en el remolino de arena, cómo había rebotado contra algo intangible pero totalmente sólido en el aire, cómo habían brillado los ojos de Merlín como si fueran oro… pero eso había sido por las gafas. Las gafas. Sí.

Parecía que la tormenta estuviera amainando, pero cada vez que Arturo se incorporaba para mirar a la entrada de la cueva el viento aumentaba y lanzaba una ráfaga violenta hacia el interior.

—¿Cuánto decías que iba a durar la tormenta?—preguntó.

—Un par de horas—dijo Merlín.

—¿Dónde estamos, por cierto?

—¿En una cueva?

Arturo tuvo el placer de ver cómo Merlín se acobardaba bajo su mirada. Merlín se removió, incómodo, abrió de golpe su riñonera, desdobló un mapa y lo movió hacia la luz mientras se inclinaba sobre él con sus dedos largos y delgados marcando su ruta.

—¿Cómo sabías siquiera que esto estaba aquí?

Merlín se sacudió un  poco.

—La vi. Um. En una apertura en la tormenta.

No había habido ninguna apertura. Ni una pequeñita. Incluso si la hubiera habido, Arturo debería haberla visto también. E incluso así, se habría y le habría gritado a Merlín que no era más que un espejismos y se habría esforzado para intentar alcanzar al grupo de Gwaine. Arturo se reclinó, preguntándose cómo iba a explicar todo esto es su informe.

—De acuerdo. Una apertura.

Pensó en cómo era totalmente imposible que Merlín tuviera fuerza suficiente para subir a Arturo al saliente y muchos menos para evitar que ambos se cayeran en primer lugar. Se lo achacó a la adrenalina.

—Oh, mmm. No estamos lejos. Mira, creo que aquí es donde quería llevarnos Gwaine y nosotros estamos probablemente por aquí abajo—dijo Merlín señalando dos puntos en mapa. Arturo tuvo que inclinarse para verlo, pero asintió. Parecía más o menos correcto.

Se echó para atrás de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Merlín, de cómo podía _olerlo_  por debajo del olor agudo del sudor tachonado de caliza. Tragó saliva.

—¿Funciona la radio?

Merlín se sobresaltó otra vez, ya fuera porque le sorprendía que Arturo aún estuviera hablando con él o simplemente porque Arturo preguntara.

—Sí, bueno, debería. A menos que estemos debajo de demasiada roca o haya una veta de hierro entre nosotros. Ellos están ahí arriba, nosotros aquí abajo— Merlín agitó las manos en el aire para ayudar y señaló algún punto en el medio—. Si hay un puñado de hierro en medio, tendremos que esperar a subir para hablar con ellos.

Arturo le dio un golpecito al auricular, pero no había nada más que estática. Miró a Merlín con una ceja enarcada.

—Aguanta. Espera—le hizo algo a la Caja, asintió con la cabeza, alentador, y un segundo después no oyó nada más que la dulce claridad de una conexión limpia—. ¿Gwaine?

—¡Mierda! ¡Arturo! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has visto a Merlín? Cuando no aparecisteis…

—Estamos bien. Una cueva probablemente a unos 50 de dónde tú estás—evitó que Gwaine preguntara cómo se habían alejado tanto preguntando—. ¿Todo el mundo está bien?

—Todos de una pieza.

—Bien. La tormenta probablemente dispersó a los rebeldes y ahora que hemos acabado con el dispositivo de seguimiento—miró a Merlín, quien asintió afirmativamente—, tenemos una ruta abierta hasta el punto de recogida. Ten un ojo puesto en el cabo. Puede desaparecer y quiero que se ocupen de él cuando lleguemos. Átalo si es necesario.

—De acuerdo—dijo Gwaine. Era imposible no darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería preguntar qué había pasado, pero al menos tuvo el suficiente sentido común para no preguntar hasta que estuvieran ahogando dolores en birras y chupitos.

—De acuerdo. Poneos cómodos hasta que pase la tormenta. En cuanto se despeje, seguid el rastro. Nos pondremos al día.

Arturo miró a Merlín, que se estaba poniendo cómodo contra las rocas, suspiró y estiró la mano para apagar la linterna y no ahorrar energía. Había visto lo suficiente de la cueva para saber que no era lo suficientemente grande para tener escondrijos o incluso para esconder bien a rebeldes, por lo que estarían bastante seguros hasta que la tormenta amainara. Suspiró con pesadez.

—Ya que estamos, podríamos pegar una cabezadita.

Merlín no le contestó. Arturo lo pinchó con el dedo.

—No puedo pegar ninguna cabezadita si no paras de darme—murmuró Merlín.

Arturo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Se reclinó y se puso cómodo mientras esperaban a que pasara la tormenta.

Para cuando alcanzaron a Gwaine y los demás, el cabo traidor tenía las muñecas atadas en la espalda, los helicópteros habían aterrizado y todo el mundo se estaba subiendo. Gwaine se acercó a ellos, con Lance justo detrás, y Merlín siguió andando, quitando la arena de su Caja por el camino. Mirándolo Arturo decidió que faltaba algo, o mejor, que Merlín se había ganado algo, y se quitó su pañuelo rojo.

—¡Merlín!

—¿Sí?

—Se te ha caído esto—le tendió el trozo de tela roja.

—Eso no es… ¿cómo? ¡Oh!—la expresión de Merlín cambió de confusión a realización y a felicidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y su sonrisa era más brillante que el sol del desierto.

 _Mierda_ , pensó Arturo. _Como siga sonriendo así, voy a tener problemas._


End file.
